Another Life
by VampireChic479
Summary: What if Bella had chosen Jacob instead of Edward? What would her life be like? Five years after her and Jake's wedding does she still stand by her chose or does she wish she had chosen Edward? Read & Review please!
1. My Best Friend

As I woke from my deep sleep I opened my eyes to see my best friend, my husband, Jacob still sound asleep. I turned my head to look at the clock on the nightstand next to me. It was 7:45a.m. Stella would be up soon. As I slowly sat up to get out of bed, Jacob groaned. I creeped out of bed and into the master bathroom taking my bathrobe and clean clothes with me. I put my clothes on the vanity and slowly pulled my cami over my head letting it drop to the floor and I looked up at myself in the mirror. I turned to my side; the baby bump was very visible now. I was four and half months along. Jacob was so excited; I on the other hand was a little stressed. Stella had been as only child for almost 4 years now. She would be starting pre-school in the fall and that would help me but I was still worried about her. Jacob was wanted twin boys. I on the other hand wanted another girl. It would be far less expensive and easy on me if the baby was a girl. I pulled down my pj shorts and my underwear. I went over and turned the hot water on in the shower. I pulled my hair up and get in the shower. When I got out and was dressed, I dropped my dirty clothes into the hamper and quietly exited the bathroom into the bedroom. Jake was still asleep. As I walked to the bedroom door to go to the kitchen to start breakfast. I heard Jake laugh.

"There's my favorite girl." he said sitting up in bed revealing his perfectly curved chest.

"I thought I was your favorite girl?" we both heard from the doorway where little Stella stood with her teddy.

"Oh, sweetie you are both my favorite girls." he said standing from the bed and walking over to pick Stella up. "Good grief girl! You're getting so big! How tall are you now like six foot five inches?"

"I think your confusing her with yourself babe." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah daddy." laughed Stella patting Jake on the chest.

"Okay who's hungry for a big stack of pancakes?" I asked as Jake put Stella back on her feet.

"I know I am." said Jake pulling me to him. "And I also know a little baby that is hungry too." he laughed bending down to kiss my tummy and then standing up again to give me a kiss.

"Eww!" squealed Stella as we locked lips. We both pulled back after a quick peck and laughed. I walked around Stella and down the hall to the kitchen. Our house wasn't a mansion but it was home. It had three spacious bedrooms and two bathrooms located in a new La Push residential neighborhood. I was setting a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes on the breakfast table when I heard a sharp scream. I knew it was Stella. I ran from the kitchen down the hall to her bedroom where she was laying on the ground holding her left arm and crying. Jacob pushed past me and into Stella's room and grabbed her up in his arms. He has put on some jeans and an old t-shirt.

"She's broke her arm." he said in a panicky voice. He stood up holding Stella. "Go call Carlisle!"

I walked down to the hall and over to the land line and dialed Carlisle's office phone number. He picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" he asked even through the phone you could tell he was smiling.

"Uhh… Stella fell off her bed and Jake thinks she has broken her left arm." I said explaining the situation.

"I'll be right over sweetie." he said hanging up the phone. I walked back to Stella's room. She was sitting in Jake's lap still crying.

"I called Carlisle. He's going to right over." I said standing in the doorway.

"Okay." breathed Jake. I walked over to brush some of his curly locks out of his face. I sat down next to him and waited for Carlisle to get here. I door bell rang about ten minutes later. I got up and Jake carried Stella to the living room putting her on the sofa. I answered the door and Carlisle stepped into our house giving me a hug. After our quick hug he walked over the sofa where Stella was still crying.

"It's okay sweetie." said Carlisle comforting her. "Let me see that arm." He carefully pulled the arm out from Jake's chest where is was laying. "It's definitely broken."

"Great." huffed Jake.

"Babe." I said looking at him.

"I'll more when I get her to the hospital in Forks." he said looking up at me. "What was she doing?"

"I think she was jumping on her bed." I said not making eye contact with Carlisle.

"You two should have been paying closer attention to her." frowned Carlisle.

"We know." I said looking at Jake who still wasn't making eye contact with me or Carlisle.

"Is it okay if I take her back to Forks with me?" asked Carlisle standing up.

"We can do it." said Jake

"Sweetie, Carlisle said it is was fine." I said looking Jake square in the eyes. "It would a lot easier for us."

"Fine. Whatever, take her." huffed Jake handing Stella to Carlisle and stomping down the hall to our bedroom.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I breathed. "We should have been watching more carefully."

"It's okay, Bella." he said smiling walking to the door with Stella in his arms. "You look great Bella. How far along are you?"

"Almost five months." I answered putting my hand on my stomach. Maybe a boy would be good.


	2. Jealous?

After Carlisle left with Stella, I walked down the hall to mine and Jake's bedroom. I found him sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Is the ceiling that fascinating?" I laughed as he tore his eyes away from where he was looking.

"I was just thinking." he said looking at me. "Bella, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what? Raise two children?" I said as I walked over to him and he hugged my waist. "Were not alone Jake."

"But how many people have werewolf babies?" he said as he pulled me to his lap.

"Not many. But we are kinda in werewolf central. Hello, La Push baby." I laughed running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I know and besides it's not like we have bloodsucker babies." he said laughing.

"That's not funny Jacob. The Cullen's have been very nice to us. Especially after the whole thing with Edward. But he seems happy now that he's with Tanya." I said looking into his almond eyes.

"As long as he's not with you I don't give a rat's ass who he's with." he remarked looking away from me.

"Let it go Jake. It's over. I love you. It's been five years. I chose you! I married you! I'm having your children! Why are still jealous of him after all these years?" I said putting my hands on the sides of his face making him look at me.

"I'm not jealous of that bloodsucker!" he almost yelled jerking his face away.

"It seems that way to me." I said getting up from his lap and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damn it Bella! Why does everyone think that?" he said sitting up on the bed. "I'm not jealous of Edward Cullen."

"If you say so." I said walking into the master bathroom. Jacob close on my heels.

"Look Bella I don't want to fight over this right now. Stella just broke her freaking arm." he said with a frown putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I know. We should have been watching her closer." I said looking up into his big eyes. I felt so small compared to him. "It's going to get even worse after the baby comes."

"I think we can handle that. We have Charlie and you know my dad helps as much as he can." he explained brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "Oh and Esme called last night when you were at Charlie's inviting us over Sunday afternoon. She's dieing to see Stella."

"What did you tell her?" I asked then turning my head to get a quit look at myself in the mirror.

"I told her I'd have to talk to you. What do you think?" he said letting his hands drop to his side.

"I think it'll be okay. Don't you?" I said turning back to him. "I haven't got to see Alice or Rose in a long time."

"You're missing your quality leech time honey." he said with a laugh. I lightly punched him in the arm. Not hard enough to hurt myself. I think I learned my lesson the first time.

"Haha. Not very funny. I think your loosing your touch dear." I said with an overbearing smile. "Come on we need to get going." I said ushering my husband out of the bathroom and to the truck. It was a pretty quiet drive to the hospital in Forks. When we got there, we went straight up to Carlisle's office in the back of the building. When we entered the office, Carlisle was quietly putting the finishing touches on her cast.

"Mommy!" cried Stella the minute she saw Jake and I walk in.

"Hi, sweetie!" I said giving her a big smile. "Is Carlisle taking good care of you?"

"Yep!" she answered looking in Carlisle direction.

"So what's the news doc?" asked Jake ruffling Stella's dark brown curls.

"Well it's a clean break so it should heal nicely." he said standing up from the stool he was sitting on. "I'd say come back in about in about a month to make sure it's healing right and we'll recast it for about three more weeks. I gave her some children's Tylenol for the pain but she has been a really good patient."

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled with relief. "I was a little worried for a minute."

"Your always worried babe." laughed Jake as he carefully picked up Stella.

"Whatever." I said shaking Carlisle's hand. I hated to admit but I had missed the Cullen's ice-cold skin. Jake's skin was great in the winter but even in Washington, the summers are a little warm.

"I'll see you guys for you check up next week, right?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Yep. Wednesday at 2:30." I reminded him. I was more reminding Jake then Carlisle.

"Sounds great I'll see you then." he said picking up his left over casting supplies.

"Oh, tell Esme we'll be over Sunday afternoon at about two o'clock." I said making our way to his office door.

"Great. She'll be thrilled." he exclaimed as we reached the door.

"See you then." smiled Jake as we left his office and headed back to the parking lot. When we were about halfway home, Jake stopped at McDonald's for breakfast since none of us had had any. By the time we got home it was almost 9:30. Stella raced inside the moment Jake parked the truck in the driveway.

"Don't you think about taking that to your room Stella Marie!" I called after her as she ran inside.

"Give her a break sweetie." said Jake opening the truck door for me and helping me out. He closed the door behind me.

"Well I don't want to clean up syrup mess again." I stated stopping at the front porch. Jake immediately wrapped his long arms around my growing waist.

"I'll do it this time." he chuckled locking eyes with me. He pulled me closer locking lips with me. After about 30 seconds he pulled away. "Come on lets go inside sweetheart."

With that he dropped one arm, wrapped the other around my back, and guided me inside. I looked back for a split second. I wonder what Edward was doing?

* * *

The next chapter will give you a brief look into Edward's life with Tanya and what the rest of the Cullen's are up to. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. A Wedding?

It was almost 10:00am when Tanya and I walked into my family's house. Tanya and I had been together for almost three years now. I was happy I guess. I was happier just to know that Bella was happy with Jacob. That way she could say alive and have the kids I know she had dreamed about.

"Hey, mom." I called as Tanya and I strolled into the living room locked arm-an-arm.

"Maybe they aren't home Edward." stated Tanya sitting down on the over sized sofa.

"No, I called and told her that we would be coming by." I remarked standing next to the sofa. I was getting a little tired of Esme's constant phone calls telling Tanya and I we had to come and visit them. Ever since we had moved to Port Angeles about two years ago Tanya and I would have to come and visit the old family about every 3 or 4 months. But today was special.

"In here Edward!" called Emmett from the dining room. We followed the voice. In the dining room sat my entire family except Carlisle.

"Hi, Esme." greeted Tanya going over and giving Esme a hug. While I high fived Emmett and Jasper and gave Rosalie and Alice a quit hug. Getting to Esme last.

"Hi, honey." said Esme giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tanya and I took two seats next to Esme and left the head chair to Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" asked Tanya as I took her hand in my lap under the table.

"Oh, he called about 30 minutes ago and said that he had a little emergency that he had to take care of. He said he would only be about five or ten minutes late." answered Alice.

"What kind of emergency?" I asked curiously leaning forward to look at Alice.

"Stella fell and broke her arm." replied Rose crossing her hands in front on her on the table.

"Oh." said Tanya. Tanya and I really didn't talk about Bella or Bella's family. If you can even call it that. It's more like a pack.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said not showing any emotion.

"Carlisle said is was a clean break so it wasn't a big deal." commented Alice.

"That's good." said Tanya and Carlisle came in through the front door.

"Edward and Tanya!" he greeted with a wide smile. As we both came to our feet. Carlisle gave Tanya a big hug and he took his seat at the head of the table.

"So, why are we all here?" asked Carlisle

"Like you don't know." laughed Tanya. "Go ahead and confirm what they can probably guess, sweetheart."

"Okay." I said sucking in a breath. God help me! "We're getting married!"

"I knew it. Pay up Emmett." cheered Jasper. We all started laughing.

"What did you think we were going to tell you guys?" laughed Tanya.

"I was hoping that Edward was coming to tell us you guys had broke up." stated Emmett. When Bella and I officially split Emmett thought we should totally kick Jacob's ass but I said no if that's what she wants then that's her chose.

"Emmett." said Carlisle. But Tanya had already rushed out of the room, clearly upset.

"Emmett what in the hell is wrong with you?" I asked standing up looking over at him sitting next to Rosalie.

"Hey didn't your mother tell you to not lie? So I told the truth. Sue me." he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Didn't your mother also tell you if you didn't have anything nice to say not to say anything at all?" I questioned. I was so tired of this Tanya and Bella mess. Bella had found peace with Jacob. Why couldn't my family let me have that with Tanya? I loved Tanya. I wanted to marry Tanya. Didn't I?


	4. Mrs Black

After Jake helped me clean up the breakfast we never ate, and he left for work. He had gotten a job at the local mechanic shop in La Push. The pay wasn't great but it okay and he really enjoyed the work. You know what they say, if you have a job you like you won't have to work another day in your life. I was substitute teaching at the elementary schools in La Push. I really didn't like teaching but it paid the bills. At around one o'clock Stella and I had are usual peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house. Jake came home about 6 o'clock and he grilled hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. After dinner, Stella started complaining that her arm was hurting so Jake gave her some Children's Aspirin. We were all sitting on the sofa watching a movie at about eight that night when the phone rang. Jake picked it up and hit the talk button.

"Hello." he answered pausing the movie. "Crap! Really, how bad?"

"What?" I asked patting him on the shoulder. He put his hand over the receiver.

"A wildfire broke out at the reserve. It's getting out of hand. They need volunteers." he whispered. He took his hand off the receiver and talked about five more minutes. After he hung up, he stood up from the sofa and went back to the bedroom. I followed pushing the play button for Stella to keep watching the movie.

"How can a wildfire break out? We're in the rainiest place in America." I stated as Jake was changing his clothes.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." he answered pulling an old shirt over his head. "I shouldn't be gone long hopefully."

"Okay." I agreed. "Be safe, sweetie." I smiled a worried smile as he kissed me on the cheek and rushed out of the house. I went back to watching Night at the Museum with Stella and put her to bed at about ten. After I put her to bed, I changed into my pajamas and called my dad to see if he was helping with the fire. I dialed his home phone number. After several rings, it went to his voicemail. I waited up about two more hours and at midnight, I went to bed. At around 3:00am the phone rang and I noticed that Jake still was not home. I picked up the call and answered with a sleepy hello.

"Is this Mrs. Isabella Black?" I heard on the other line.

"Yes, this is." I answered sitting up in bed.

"You're the spouse of Mr. Jacob Black?" she asked with a serious tone.

"Yes." I answered a knot growing my stomach. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"I need you to come down to reverse immediately, Mrs. Black." she said with a cold tone.

"Umm… okay. I will be there right away." I said rushing out of bed and hanging up the phone. I changed into some old clothes, grabbed Stella out of her bed, and rushed out the front door to the truck not even bothering to change her from her pajamas.

"Where are we going mommy?" she asked in a sleepy voice while I was buckling her in her car seat.

"We need to go to the reverse, sweetie." I answered closing the door.

"Are we going to go see Grandpa Black?" she asked with a smile as I crawled into the drivers' side.

"No, sweetie. We have to go see daddy." I said pulling out of the driveway and speeding to the reserve about five minutes away. When we got there is was chaos. I picked up Stella and carried her trying to find a familiar face. Finally, I saw Billy talking to Carlisle. I rushed over to them.

"Carlisle! Where is Jake?" I said looking up into his gold eyes.

"Umm…" he said not looking at me.

"Where is he?" I yelled at him.

"That's the thing Bella. We don't know where he is." he said looking down at Billy.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? How could you loss him? He's not a five-year old kid, he's my husband!" I screamed tears rolling down my face.

"We sent him out to cover the back with Sam and Seth and he didn't come back with them. Sam said he there one minute and gone the next." explained Billy squeezing my shoulders.

"How could he just disappear?" I questioned holding Stella to me.

"Mommy. Where's daddy?" asked Stella with a tired worried look.

"I don't know." I said not looking at her.

"We have sent a few dozen groups out to look for him about an hour ago and we haven't heard anything. We got the fire controlled around midnight and told the volunteers they could go home and that's when we noticed he was here." said Billy taking Stella from me and sitting her on his lap.

"He's been missing for three hours! How come you didn't call me the minute you couldn't find him?" I asked with a look of shock on my face.

"We thought that he would just show up, Bella." said Carlisle looking around. "But after we checked everyone out from the sign up sheet and we couldn't find Jake we called you."

"How could he just disappear? What started the fire anyway? It just rained like two days ago." I said looking around.

"We know, Bella. The fire had to be on purpose. You would need lots of lighter fluid or gasoline and matches. All of which would burn away." commented Carlisle.

"Are you sure everyone came back?" I asked looking from Billy to Carlisle.

"Yes. We talked to everyone that signed the sign in sheet and they are all here except Jake." stated Carlisle looking at me with his light eyes.

"Where's my dad?" I asked looking around trying to find him.

"He went out with the second search group to look for Jake." said Billy twisting one of Stella's curls. "They should be bad in about thirty to forty-five minutes."

"I should go out and look for Jake." I said looking at Billy.

"Absolutely not Bella. You're pregnant you do not need to be out there. You should here if Jake gets back." stated Carlisle putting his arm in front of me blocking my way.

"If he gets back?" I questioned with an upset look on my face. "He'll be back. He has to."

"Don't worry. He will be back." said Billy patting me on the back.

"Billy's right. He will be okay. Plus Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are going to be here soon to help look too." said Carlisle trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to interrupt your family's day Carlisle." I said with a frown.

"Don't you worry about that. They offered." said Carlisle. "You know they would do anything for you."

"I know." I murmured. Where was Jake? Is he okay?


	5. Burned

The rest of the Cullen men showed up fifteen minutes later with their ladies. I ran to Esme greeting her with a big hug and tears. Rose and Alice were steps behind her.

"It's okay, Bella." she whispered to me.

"No, it's not! My husband is missing!" I cried into her shoulder.

"They will find him, Bella." Alice reassured me. I pulled back from Esme looking at Alice. She looked the same. Her pixie hair and perfect features the same as ever. Like they could change. Man, did I feel old.

"Yeah, Bella don't worry. It causes wrinkles." laughed Rosalie. I couldn't help but laugh. "Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are out there along with the rest of the mutts. They will find them."

"I hope so." I mumbled looking into the forest. "I just don't know what could have happened to him."

"Well, if anybody can find him it's the guys." said Alice squeezing my shoulders.

"I know. I know." I sighed. As Esme went over to stand by Carlisle.

"Oh my gosh Bella. You're getting so big." commented Rose.

"Thanks Rose. That really means a lot." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." said Rose rolling her gold eyes.

"You know she's right. How far along are you?" asked Alice with a smile.

"Almost five months. Carlisle thinks we might be able to tell the sex of the baby on Wednesday!" I cheered. Wait a minute, how can I be cheering when my husband is missing?

"We should take you maturity clothes shopping, next week." smiled Alice.

"Oh, no! Jake and I don't have to extra money right now." I frowned. Jake!

"Come on we never got to do any of that stuff with Stella." pouted Rosalie. "You sick most of the time."

"Yeah, we can totally pay." mentioned Alice.

"I couldn't let you guys do that. It would cost too much." I said sympathetically.

"It will be our baby gift to you." smiled Rose.

"It's settled. Tuesday we are going shopping in Port Angeles." announced Alice.

"Oh and Tanya can come and we can help her start planning for the wedding!" said Rose all excited.

"Wedding?" I asked with a lump in my stomach. Was Edward getting married?

"Dang it Rose! Edward wanted to tell her." remarked Alice. "Well, since you know. Tanya and Edward are getting married in the fall."

"Getting married?" I asked again with a look of shock.

"Yeah, getting married. Isn't it great?" cheered Rose.

"Yeah, it's just great." I sighed. I guided Rose and Alice over to where Carlisle and Esme were sitting on folding chairs brought down from the high school.

"Charlie just called me." said Billy looking over at us. Stella was fast asleep in his lap. "They've got the east side covered and are heading back here."

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Bella. They will find him." said Billy trying to comfort me but I could tell he was worried. By now, it was almost 4:00am and Jacob had been missing at least four hours. Charlie arrived with no hope about 15 minutes after 4:00am.

"Hey, dad." I said giving him a big hug.

"Hi, Bells." he murmured with a frown.

"No luck?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Nope. Nothing. Sorry Bells." he answered giving me a kiss on the cheek then going over to get him something to eat and drink. I settled back into my seat for about 45 minutes with no news. A little after 5:00am Jasper called and said they had covered the south and west part and were just getting started on the north part.

"Bells you need to get some sleep." said my dad as he looking down at me barely awake.

"No, I need to be here when Jake gets here. I'll go take a walk." I stated standing up and heading to the street. I needed to stretch. I walked up the street that led to the reverse and walked back to the reverse. It took all about 30 minutes. When I got back to the site there was only about three dozen people there. I grabbed myself a couple of donuts that Sue had just brought. I set back down and ate my breakfast. Alice and Rose had taken Stella home and had gladly volunteered to take care of her until Jake was found. It was almost 6:00am when Emmett called telling us that they had search the entire forest and there was no Jake. I just set back down and did not say or do anything. No tears. Nothing just numbness. It was about 6:30 and it had started to rain leaving Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, and I the only ones left when Edward came walking out of to the clearing carrying Jake's lifeless body. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to them.

"He's barely breathing." said Edward putting him on the ground. Emmett and Jasper a few steps behind Edward.

"Carlisle!" yelled Edward but Carlisle was only a few steps behind me. I fell to the ground beside Jacob.

"Bella, I need you to move." said Carlisle pushing me aside.

"But…" I whispered tiring to hold onto Jake.

"It's okay, Bella." comforted Jasper.

"No, I have to be with him. I'm his wife." I remarked pushing against Jasper who had gained a pretty good tolerance of human scent in the past couple years. As hard as I tried to push past Jasper he wouldn't move. "Jake!"

"Bella!" yelled Edward. "Chill, please. Carlisle's got it under control."

"Would you be listening to me if it was Tanya instead of Jake, right there?" I commented as Esme walked around Jasper, turned me, and pushed a few yards away.

"I need to be with my husband, Esme." I stated. "You of all people should know about that."

"Yes, I do. But Jake has burns over a lot of his body. Being a werewolf he will make a full recovery very quickly with little scaring." she said while tiring to keep my attention from Jake and the way he looked, but it was to late. His left arm was burnt through layers of skin and the left side of his face was chili pepper red. "You should go home and be with Stella. We will call you when it is under control."

"No!" I screamed.

"Listen to her, Isabella." I heard softly from the ground. It was Jake!

"Okay." I whispered as Esme pushed me towards the truck. I got in it like a robot and drove home. It was almost seven and Stella was still asleep when I got home. The moment I walked into the house I knew Alice and Rose must of got bored because the entire house was spotless.

"You guys must have been seriously bored." I laughed closing the front door behind me.

"Well, we took one look around and we just had to clean the place. Seriously, Bella, things were growing on leftovers in your refrigerator. Plus, Rose bought groceries and I changed the sheets on your bed and organized Jake's and your's closet. How could you find anything an there? Well, judging by that outfit you couldn't." she laughed looking me over.

"Well, I'm sorry Alice; my husband was only burning to death in the forest." I laughed as Rose put up the last clean plate from the dishwasher.

"I'm just glad Jake is safe." commented Rose. Alice and I both looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, Rose! I thought you hated Jake." I remarked with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, me too." laughed Alice.

"Well, I know if something happened to him you would never get over it." explained Rose.

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower." I laughed going down the hall past Stella's room. I stuck my head in her room. She was sound asleep. She looked so much like Jacob, but would Jake ever look the same?


	6. Human Experiment

After I took a shower and got dressed, it was 7:30am and Stella was awake and ready to go see her daddy. When I came through to the kitchen Esme was there with Emmett, and Jasper. They were just all standing around watching Stella eat breakfast.

"Umm… you guys she's a human not an experiment." I said laughing. Their looks to Stella broke and they looked over at me.

"Sorry, Bella." smiled Emmett. They all seemed a little tense, which was weird considering with Jasper's gift an all.

"Yeah, sorry Bella." mumbled Jasper looking from Stella to me.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked putting my hands on Stella's shoulders.

"Carlisle wants to see you at the hospital in Forks." stated Esme looking down at her hands.

"He's not dead is he?" I questioned barely breathing.

"Oh, no he's okay, Bella." smiled Emmett.

"Okay." I breathed. "I better get going then."

"I'll stay and watch Stella." said Esme with a small smile.

"Looks like you already got that down." I laughed grabbing my purse off the coat hooks on the back of the front door and heading outside to my truck. The Cullen's had their cars parked in the start in front of the house. Rose's BMW I guess Esme was driving and Emmett's jeep that he and Jasper probably came in. I got in my truck, it was still the same truck that Charlie had bought from Billy when I moved to Forks and Jake had a truck of his own. I started the truck and I was at the Forks Hospital in no time. I walked through the building back to Carlisle's office. Edward was in Carlisle's desk chair behind the computer.

"Hey, Bella." he greeted standing up from the computer.

"Hi, where's Carlisle and Jake?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Carlisle told me to tell you that he had to go get something from the house and that he'd be back soon and he would talk to you about Jacob." he said smiling.

"Can I see him?" I asked looking into his darkening eyes. I knew that right now he was supposed to be hunting instead at the hospital helping Carlisle.

"Uhh… I don't really think you should. At least not until you talk to Carlisle." he said with a nervous look. Strangely, I missed reading his face like a book.

"How is he, Edward?" I asked putting my hand on his arm. He looked down at it with a strange look and I pulled it away.

"Uhh… I guess he's okay for someone that was almost burned to death." he answered trying to smile. "Sit." he said guiding me over to the leather seats on one side of the office.

"Burned to death?" I asked. I could feel the shocked look on my face.

"Don't worry. He's a werewolf after all. He heals a lot faster then a human but like a human once the skin is gone, it's gone. Carlisle had to do several skin grafts. But Carlisle has high hopes." he explained wiping the look of shock from my face.

"Has he talked? Do you know what happened?" I questioned looking past Edward out the window in Carlisle's office. It was starting to rain harder.

"The only things he said was to ask where you and Stella were and he kept mumbling something about hands. I have no clue what that was about." he responded snapping back my attention.

"Hands?" I murmured. What about hands? Hands grabbing him?

"Yeah, he just kept going on and on about hands. At one point I wanted to punch him." he laughed.

"How can you be laughing about this? Clearly someone grabbed my husband." I said looking straight at Edward. God, he still looked the same. Well, he was a vampire after all. Man I could have had that. I could have looked young forever. Shut-up! I love Jacob!

"You love saying that don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Saying what?" I asked with a confused look.

" 'My Husband.' " he laughed.

"Well he is. Just wait. You'll be the same. But maybe that's just a girl thing." I laughed. "Speaking up husbands congratulations on the engagement. I didn't ever think you would get married."

"Thanks and trust me I never thought I would after you." he responded. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"I know. I chose my path and you chose your's and I'm happy with my decision. I was able to have kids and not die. Exactly want we both wanted and Tanya seems great." I reassured him.

"Yep, she is pretty good." he smiled as Carlisle walked into his office.

"I'm sorry Bella but I had to run home and get some extra stuff." he greeted without any great detail. "Edward could you excuse us please?"

"Sure. I'll see around Bella. Tell Jake to get better soon." he said standing up and leaving the office.

"So, is Jacob going to be okay?" I asked as Carlisle walked over behind his desk.

"He will heal and live a normal life but that doesn't mean he will look the same as he did before." he answered walking around his desk. "Would you look to see him?"

"Yes." was all I said.

"I have to worn you. He had burns over his left cheek, his left shoulder and arm. Down his left side and about half of the left side of his back is burned." he said leading down a long hall and turning to go down a shorter hall. "He is already healed almost as much a human would in a week. But once the skin is gone it's gone."

"Yeah, Edward told me." I remarked as he stopped outside of room.

"I did three skin grafts. I took skin from his legs and his right arm. When he heals, he should look better then a human does after this amount of burns. You are very lucky he is still alive." he said as he opened the door. I slowly walked in the room with Carlisle behind me. "He is already off oxygen as you might be able to tell. He is probably asleep. You of all people know how much werewolves like to sleep. You can stay as long as you like just come and tell me when you leave if I'm not already gone."

"Okay." I answered as I walked over to Jake's bed. He was asleep. Carlisle was right he didn't look all that great. He had bandages over his burns so I could see the burns. Thank god because I might have passed out. I pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. I didn't want to wake him but clumsy me hit myself with the chair dragging it over and woke him up.

"Bella?" he mumbled looking around.

"Yep." I smiled sitting down in the chair and putting my hand out for him to hold. He took it immediately. He hand was hotter then usual if that were even possible.

"You finally made it." he smiled.

"Sorry, I had to go home and check on Stella and Carlisle wanted to talk to me before I saw you." I apologized.

"How bad do I look? They had to cut a little of my hair off cause it got burned." he explained looking straight ahead.

"You look great, babe." I said looking into his visible right eye.

"You're lying." he frowned.

"No, I'm not" I remarked taking my other hand to move some of his hair out of his hair. Before the wedding, Rose and Alice made him cut his hair. It was almost to his shoulder's then. Now before some of it was burned it was about an inch below his ear.

"Sweetheart yes you are. We answered me you were trying to hard to make eye contact. I've known you since we were kids and we've been married five years." he softly laughed.

"I can't believe we have been married five years. It feels like only yesterday I was walking down the isle and two seconds later having Stella." I sighed.

"And again two seconds later pregnant again. Speaking of having a baby. You hear things in this hospital. Well, Jessica and Mike welcomed a baby boy, Tyson early this morning." he chuckled.

"That's good but I'm more worried about you babe. Did Carlisle tell you when you get to go home?" I stated looking out the small window in his room it was still raining pretty hard.

"Umm… he said sometime in the next week just depends on how fast I heal." he remarked trying to smile.

"Jake the bill is going to be…." I was stopped by a soft shhh.

"Don't worry about it just sit here and watch me like I know you will the minute I fall back to sleep." he softly chuckled. I had to smile at that.

"Okay then go back to sleep so I can watch you sweetie." I smiled at him. He slowly closed his eyes and in no time he was asleep I sat there for about two hours just watching him. I knew things would never be the same but he was safe and would be okay. He would never be the Jake I had seen for the past 5+ years but he was alive and with me and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Bella's got Jake back but with the bills, pilling up at home Bella has a lot of her plate. And with Jake clearly not going back to work for a while what will happen. To keep up with Jake and Bella's crazy life read Chapter 8 of Another Life coming soon!


	7. October 26

I set with Jake in the Forks Hospital for about two hours and after that, I went over to the maturity wing and to see Mike and Jessica's baby. I found Mike getting a soda out of a vending machine when I was over to see the baby.

"Hey, Mike." I greeted giving him a hug.

"Hi, Bella." he smiled his goofy grin, "What are you doing here?"

"Jacob had a little accident back in La Push and Carlisle took him over here to get him treated." I explained trying not to think about Jake.

"What kind of accident?" He asked as we walked down the hall to Jessica's room.

"He was burned pretty badly while helping put out a forest fire." I answered as we came to Jessica's room.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Charlie called asking me to help, but couldn't leave Jess." he stated opening the door for me. I noticed Jessica was asleep as I walked into the room and the baby was in his bed next to her bed asleep too.

"He looks just like you." I commented as I walked over to his bed.

"Jess was hoping for a girl. I didn't really care as long as he had ten fingers and toes." he laughed looking at Jessica sound asleep.

"So, you didn't know what you were having before?" I asked looking up from the baby.

"No, Jess wanted it to be a surprise." He answered walking over to the baby's bed.

"I couldn't imagine waiting till the baby was born to know. I'm very impatience." I chucked.

"We all know that. We're getting married in August." He sighed. When they went away to college Jessica had planned on them getting married last summer, but things didn't go as planned and a few months after they started their last year of college she found out she was pregnant and I guess they had just put off the wedding till late this summer. "She wants you to be a bride's maid."

"I will be so big by then." I laughed putting my hand on my stomach.

"Oh, she knows, but she still wants you to be in the wedding." Smiled Mike. "Speaking of being big when are you do?"

"October 26, I think. You know me I can't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday." I laughed softly no wanting to wake Jessica or Tyson.

"I know what you mean." Chuckled Mike.

"Well, I need to get home." I stated making my way to the door.

"It was nice to see you Bella. Make sure not to eat too much." He laughed as I left the room and headed for the exit and to the parking lot getting in my car and trying to start it. However, for some reason it wouldn't start. Great! Jake was the only guy that could fix this damn thing and he is charred at the moment. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jack, Jake's boss down at the shop. He picked up after the ninth ring.

"Hey, Jack. I need someone to come to Forks and look at my truck. It won't start." I explained.

"Oh, Bella! How is it going? I heard about Jake. How is he doing?" he asked. I think he might be drunk.

"Jack have you been drinking?" I asked looking out of the windshield of my truck seeing it start to rain more.

"I've just had a few couple beers. I'll be there in a little bit to look at your truck sweetie." He laughed.

"Jack, I think it'll be alright. You just stay there, okay?" I asked. I didn't need him drinking drunk and getting someone killed. I would feel so bad about that.

"You sure, girlie. Cause I wouldn't be a trouble." He chuckled.

"No, really. It's okay." I explained hanging up my phone. This time I called Emmett. I'm sure he knew how to fix my truck.

"Bella!" He yelled as he answered.

"Emmett, I need you to come look at my truck in the parking lot of the Forks Hospital. It won't start." I said quickly recovering from his greeting.

"Well, hello to you too." he laughed.

"Sorry, but can you come look at my truck?" I said getting a little impatient.

"Clearly someone is a little mad." he chuckled again.

"Well, pardon me Emmett but if you had spent the night before waiting for your husband to be found half burnt to death, don't you think you might be a little upset too?" I almost yelled.

"Sorry, Bella. Just trying to lighten the mood." he said sadly. I felt a little bad for that.

"Leave that to Jasper." I chuckled.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." he stated and we hung up. It took him all of about 4 minutes to get there. He hopped out of his Jeep and came over to me and my truck. I had stayed inside of it, because it was raining. I rolled the window down to see him.

"What's the problem?" asked Emmett already soaked with rain.

"I don't know, but it won't start." I stated as he dripped rain in my truck.

"I'll take a look. I would have thought you would have bought a new car by now." he laughed going over to look at the engine. He was under the hood for at least twenty minutes doing only God knows what. He finally came over and told me to try it again, but it still didn't start.

"Come back to the house with me." he said sticking his head in my window to escape the huge raindrops now hitting the ground. I knew what the meant hail.

"But Stella is at home with Esme." I remarked looking frantic.

"Call her and have her bring Stella to the house." He replied.

"Okay." I answered getting out of my truck and going over to Emmett's Jeep with my purse and cell phone in hand. "Do you have any bars?" I asked as Emmett helped me in the Jeep.

"I'll check." he said taking his phone of his pocket. "Yeah, four."

"Thanks." I said as he handed me his iPhone. I dialed Esme's cell number and she almost immediately picked up her phone.

"Hey Bella." she greeted. I could hear Stella in the background laughing.

"Can you bring Stella to your house in Forks? I can't get my truck to start at the hospital and Emmett is taking me to your house and…" I dropped off as the first hailstones hit the windshield as Emmett was speeding down the road.

"We'll be there soon." she answered hanging up. When we got to the Cullen house, Edward's Volvo was in the driveway and Emmett just parked the Jeep next to it. I got out of the Jeep and made my way to the house. I hadn't been in the Cullen house for a long time. When I entered the house, everything was the same. Same dining room, same living room, and same piano, but instead of Edward and I sitting at it Tanya and Edward were sitting at it.

"Bella." mumbled Edward as he stopped playing a song I had never heard. Tanya turned to look too.

"Hi." was all I said with a little wave.

"I didn't know your were coming by." smiled Edward getting up from the piano bench and Tanya doing the same.

"Me either." I commented looking at Tanya. She looked great. A perfect size two. "Emmett drove me over cause my truck wouldn't start." I laughed.

"I'm not surprised. That truck was bound to give out some time." chuckled Edward taking Tanya's hand in his. I remembered those days very well. His hand was so cold, but it made me warm on the inside.

"Hey, I love that truck and I'm sure Jake will be able to fix it when he gets out of the hospital." I defended as I followed Edward and Tanya to the living room. They took a seat on the over sized sofa and I sat down in a chair across from them. "I hear you're getting married, Tanya."

"Yep." She answered sticking her hand out to show off her huge engagement ring. It was gorgeous. I didn't have an engagement ring, because Jake couldn't afford one so, we just have matching platinum bands. "I'm going dress shopping in Seattle next week."

"Sounds like fun." I laughed. Wow! Was this awkward or what?

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been so busy lately. Hoped you liked it.


	8. Lovesick

Esme and Stella got to the Cullen House about ten minutes after I did. It was still raining really hard but it had stop hailing.

"Mommy." squealed Stella running into the house.

"Hey, baby girl." I smiled bending down to be face-to-face with her. "Did you have fun with Esme?"

"Yes. She's very funny." She laughed looking at Esme as she walked inside with vertically not a single raindrop on her clothes.

"I bet she is." I smiled standing up straight and putting my hand on my tummy.

"Oh, Bella I bet you're hungry. Thank goodness, I went to the store yesterday so you would have some food for when you came on Sunday. I'll make you and Stella a sandwich." Remarked Esme. "Turkey or ham?"

"Umm… ham for me. Turkey for Stella." I answered taking Stella's hoodie of her and putting it on the end table by the door.

"Mayo or mustard?" She asked another.

"Both." I replied. I took my hand in Stella's and led her to the living room and turned on Disney Channel and put her in the chair I was sitting in. Then I went into the kitchen where Esme was almost done making our sandwiches. I pored myself a glass of water and got a juice box out of the refrigerator for Stella. Esme handed me the plates that had the sandwiches and a bag of potato chips on each. I went back to the living room where Stella was watching Hannah Montana. Tanya and Edward were just sitting on the sofa watching Stella. I handed Stella her plate and juice box.

"Guys!" I almost yelled. What's with watching my daughter? "Snap out of it!"

"Sorry." mumbled Edward.

"Yeah, sorry." replied Tanya. "We just never get to see children this up close. Well I don't."

"It's okay." I said starting to take a bite of my sandwich. I could hear the rain beating against the windows of the house. By the time Stella and I finished our lunch it was almost 1:30pm. Carlisle had called and said that Jake was doing very well and would probably we able to go home next week. Stella was well entertained by the TV and Emmett. It was a real shame that Rose couldn't have kids because Emmett would be a really good dad. At about 3 o'clock Rose and Alice came in with tons of bags and books and put them down on the coffee table.

"What is all this?" asked Edward taking his arm from around Tanya.

"These are for Tanya." remarked Alice. "This is everything she'll need to plan the perfect wedding."

"Wow! Thanks, guys. I really needed these." she chuckled lifting up a book that had clothes samples to choose from.

"I was thinking we should have to wedding here. I was thinking outside, but with the wedding being so unpredictable, I think we should have it inside." Exclaimed Alice sitting down on the other side of Tanya.

"Oh, Bella. Why are you here?" asked Rosalie. Finally someone noticed me. I thought I was turning invisible.

"My truck broke down at the hospital and Emmett came and picked me up." I explained.

"I'm sorry. You should really replace that thing." Stated Rose.

"If only I could." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing." I remarked standing up and going to the kitchen leaving the girls and Edward to plan the wedding. Esme had gone out to get some things. I went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a chocolate pudding cup. I got a spoon out of the drawer and hopped up on the cabinet to eat my snack. I was almost done when Edward came in.

"Hey, Bella." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled back finishing off the pudding. "Wedding planning not for you?"

"Uh… apparently not cause Rose kicked me out." he chuckled.

"Yeah… I think it's kinda the women's job to plan the wedding. You just have to be there." I laughed.

"Yep. But knowing Alice this wedding will be as big as Donald Trump's last wedding." he remarked leaning against the cabinet across the large kitchen.

"I don't know if there's enough room in Forks for that." I commented getting down from the cabinet and throwing away my trash.

"Stella is really beautiful, Bella." he complimented standing up straight again.

"Thanks. I think she looks like Charlie." I smiled.

"I think she looks like you." replied Edward walking up to me from across the kitchen.

"That's what everybody says." I chuckled.

"You've done well for yourself, Bella. You should be proud." stated Edward looking down at me with his topaz eyes.

"Thanks." I stammered. Even after everything, he still made my heart pound and my knees go weak.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had stayed with me?" he smiled a guilty smile.

"Everyday. We probably would have gotten married. You might have eventually turned me and we would have probably lived happily ever after." I remarked looking down at my hands.

"I wonder, too. Why did you choose him?" he demanded in a polite tone.

"It's what was best. We both got what we wanted." I stated crossing my arms. "I was able to make a family and you didn't have to end my life."

"Do you regret your decision?" he flat-out asked me.

"No, I'm happy. When I see Stella and I feel this baby move I know that is why I decided to stay a human. No offense, to you or your family. I love ya'll, but I was always the odd man out and I would be forever even if you changed me. With Jake I fit into his world." I laid it all out for him.

"That was a very good answer." chuckled Edward. "Almost rehearsed."

"What does that mean?" I demanded dropping my hands to my side.

"I just mean: are you really happy?" he asked smiling his smile.

"Yes." was all I got to say because Stella called me name. "Coming sweetheart." I called back to her as I rushed out of the room. I was happy with Jacob. I was able to have the best of both worlds. The supernatural world with Jake being a werewolf and the regular life being able to have children. Something I never would have been able to do with Edward. I made the right decision. Then why do I feel like a lovesick girl every time I see Edward?

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! :)


	9. Craving

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked rushing into the living room where Stella was watching TV with Emmett.

"Where's daddy?" she asked pouting a little. I picked her and sat down with her in my lap in the seat she was sitting in.

"Daddy…" I stammered. "Well, daddy was hurt. He is with Carlisle."

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked. I could tell she was about to start crying.

"Don't cry. Daddy is going to be alright. I promise." I stated kissing her on the head.

"When are we going to see him?" she asked not looking so worried.

"How about we go tomorrow afternoon?" I suggested.

"Yes." she answered shaking her head. "Can I go play with Emmett in the front yard?"

"Sure, sweetie." I replied as she crawled off my lap. Emmett stood up and took her hand. Stella didn't all seem surprised about the coldness of Emmett's hand.

"Be careful." I said looking at Stella and then to Emmett.

"Yes, mom." remarked Stella trying to drag Emmett out the front door.

"Yes, mom." chuckled Emmett sarcastically going out the front door.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself. Alice, Rose, and Tanya had gone up stairs to plan more of the wedding. I laid down on the sofa and watched a little TV, but before I knew it couldn't keep my eyelids, open any longer and I drifted into a deep sleep. I dreamed. I dreamt about… Edward. That was the first time in a long time I had dreamt of him. I wandering in the woods when all of supposed I could walk anymore. My feet felt like they were glued to the ground. Then I looked down at my hands and looked down at my feet. I was eighteen again. Then out of nowhere, Edward appeared on my left and then Jacob walked in on my right. They looked the same as they did today. They both started walking towards me. Then they were started to call my name and before long, they were screaming it. At that moment, I sat up in a cold sweat in a large bed. I looked around at the room around me. It was Edward's old room. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 11:16p.m. I crawled out of bed and downstairs to the dining room where Jasper and Tanya were playing a game of chess.

"Hi, Bella." smiled Tanya. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." was all I said as I walked into the kitchen. I went over the pantry and found a box of microwave popcorn and put a bag into the microwave. I then grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. When I was pulling the popcorn out of the microwave.

"What are you doing up?" I heard from behind me. It almost scared me.

"Jezz, Edward. Why don't you give me a heart attack?" I asked turning around with my hand on my heart.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Where's Stella?" I asked grabbing my bowl of popcorn.

"Charlie called Carlisle asking where you were and he offered to take Stella for the night. He came over and got her at about 5 o'clock, I think." explained Edward. "You got a craving?"

"No, I was just hungry." I answered walking past him and into the living room. He followed closely behind. I could feel Tanya's eyes follow us into the living room.

"I find that hard to believe." he chuckled sitting down on the sofa. I sat down next to him and grabbed the TV control and flipped the TV.

"Why? Why does every time a pregnant women is hungry it's a craving?" I asked flipping the channels until I got to Lifetime that was showing reruns of Will & Grace.

"Bella I have read a ton of books." he stated watching the TV screen.

"I know." I remarked eating a hand full of popcorn.

"Well, I may not be able to get a girl pregnant, but I do know the changes physically and emotionally and when a pregnant woman has popcorn late at night it means a craving." he stated looking back at me and smiling a little.

"One: Eww! Two: Since when do I fit the book example of anything?" I laughed.

"I guess you have a point." he chuckled looking back to the TV.

"You guess?" I stated raising my eyebrows. "I'm married to a werewolf. I dated and almost married a vampire and right now I am in a vampire's house."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." he fake frowned looking at me. This felt just like the old times, before he left, before the vampire war, and before I broke his heart.

"No, I'm just saying. My life has been anything, but normal." I chuckled looking into his eyes. They were a little darker then before in the kitchen.

"You can say that again. You're giving birth to mutts." he remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded being a little ticked.

"Oh, nothing." he replied.

"No, it means something." I remarked, "Isn't this what you wanted for me? To stay human and have kids?"

"Don't get me wrong, Bella. I wanted you to have all this, but…," he stammered to the end.

"But what?" I demanded. He lowed his face down a little closer to me.

"I just didn't know it would hurt this much seeing you with all this." he whispered in my ear. I guess he didn't want Tanya to hear.

"But you have Tanya and you're getting married soon." I stated pulling my head back up.

"I know and I love Tanya, but…" he fell off in silence.

"But what Edward? I'm not her?" we both heard from behind us. Edward immediately stood up and I was only a few steps behind him.

"Tanya." said Edward taking a step forward. I'm sure if Tanya could cry she would be.

"No, you have told me for months that you were over her!" she almost yelled.

"Tanya, I am." he said taking another step towards her.

"Then why were you whispering in the living room?" she demanded. Jasper, Alice, and Esme were standing in behind Tanya.

"We weren't." I stated looking into Tanya's dark eyes.

"Don't even lie to me! I'm a freaking vampire. I can kill if I want to!" she screamed.

"Tanya." Edward warned again.

"Why don't I?" she yelled.

"Because Edward would never forgive you." I stated taking a step towards Edward.

"Why? I wouldn't have to worry about having to compete with you anymore." she replied nostrils flaring.

"You don't have to compete with Bella, sweetie." commonly said Edward. I on the over hand wasn't doing as well.

"Don't sweetie me! I've had to compete for your heart since the day we started going out!" she screamed. "Admit you still love her!"

"No, I love you." Edward remarked. Whether he meant it or not it still hurt just to say it.

"Bull shit!" she huffed. "You love her! I don't know why I even said yes when you asked me to marry you!" She pulled the large engagement ring off her left hand and threw it on the ground. It didn't just hit the ground it was embedded in Esme's hardwood floor as Tanya ran from the house. Edward leaped after her and they had disappeared in less then 30 seconds. Was Tanya right? Did Edward still love me? Or more importantly did I still love Edward?

* * *

Hoped you liked it! I'll be writing the next chapter in Edward's POV so I can better tell the situation between him and Tanya. Please review! :)


	10. Both

I chased after Tanya until I hit Canada's border. I can't believe she heard us. I messed up big time. But on the other hand, I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that maybe Tanya would just hate me forever and I wouldn't have to marry her. I did love her, but every time I kissed her, every time I held her hand, every time I held her I thought of Bella. She doesn't have Bella's warm skin and delicious scent. But Tanya was a vampire so I could be more of myself I guess you could say without worrying I was going to crush her and even kill her. The run home gave me a little time to think. Did I really want to marry Tanya? I loved her but she wasn't Bella and no one ever would be. But Bella was happy with Jacob. He was able to give her something I could never. That was a family. Something I knew she wanted desperately. When I entered my old home. Everyone was sitting in the living room. It was about 6:30 that morning. Stella was in Bella's lap still sleeping. Stella smelt a lot like Bella, but the mutt scent was very dominant.

"Did you catch up to her?" Asked Esme as I walked in.

"No." I lied. I could have easily caught up to her, but I let her go. I needed some time to think.

"Where did she go?" Asked Alice standing up from her place beside Jasper.

"I ran until the Canadian border." I answered looking down at my feet.

"Okay then it shouldn't be that hard to find her." Stated Rose standing up next to Alice.

"No." I replied. "If she wants to come back she's knows where to find me."

"Edward." Esme called after me as I walked upstairs to my old room. I slammed the door behind me. The room smelt of Bella and dog, but mostly Bella. I sat down on the bed, picked up the sheets of the unmade bed, and lifted them to my nose. It smelt so good. I missed that scent so much. It was so different from Tanya's. Tanya smelt like rain and whatever perfume she was wearing. Bella on the other hand, her smell was all natural. Her hair smelt of strawberries and the rest of her a floral and lavender scent. Those were the good days, when we would just sit in her room and talk for hours. Things were so much simpler then. I heard Carlisle's foot steps walk up the hall to my room and a soft knot on the door.

"Come in." I answered standing up from the bed and dropping the handful of bed sheet from my hands.

"Hey." Greeted Carlisle. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I answered with a ting of bitterness. "My fiancé ran off and I just let her go."

"Do you love her?" Asked Carlisle out of no where.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Do you lover her, Edward?" He asked again.

"Of course I love her. I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't love her." I replied. What a stupid question.

"Not Tanya. Bella?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Bella? What about Bella?" I asked not wanting to answer the question.

"Do you love Bella?" He demanded closing the bedroom door behind him and walking over to me.

"No, of course not." I lied looking down at my hands.

"Edward if you love her you need to tell her. She has the right to know." He replied trying to give me advice.

"She made her chose." I stated standing up and looking out of the window. "She chose to be with that dog."

"Don't be mad at her, Edward. You know more then anyone else that she wanted a family." He said trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"I know. I just hopped at the end of the day that I would be enough. I hopped that you guys would be enough." I sighed looking back at him.

"I know you did, Edward. We all did." He replied patting me on the back.

"I loved her." Was the only thing I could say.

"You still love her or you would be out there looking for Tanya." He remarked looking out the window into the rising sun that was mostly covered by clouds.

"You're right like usual." I sighed again looking outside. This time I saw Bella, Stella, and Emmett out back playing a little.

"She's a very beautiful child." Commented Carlisle looking from me to Stella.

"She is. There is no doubt that Bella is her mother." I replied watching Bella put her hand on her stomach. "She is so pretty."

"Bella?" Asked Carlisle who was not entirely sure if I was talking about Bella or Stella.

"Yeah, Bella. I always wondered what she would look like pregnant, but in my dreams she was having my child not that mutt's." I commented as Stella walked over to Bella and patted her stomach.

"I know you did son." Comforted Carlisle turning to leave. "You should tell her."

"I know." Was all I could say as I watched them play as Carlisle walked back down stairs. I watched them for about thirty minutes before I went down stairs and went outside to join them.

"Stella." I called as she was rubbing Bella's tummy. She ran over to me and looked up at me. She had Bella's brown eyes and petite face. "Do you think your mommy is going to have a boy or a girl?"

"Both." She exclaimed laughing looking back at Bella who was watching us closely.

"Both?" I replied picking her up. I tried not to crush her as I put her on my hip. She was as light as a feather. I walked over to Bella and looked at her. I couldn't really see little Bella giving birth to two children at once.

"You want to feel the baby kick?" Asked Stella looking into my eyes.

"Uhh…" I stammered looking at Bella.

"It's okay." She replied as I put Stella back on her two feet. I slowly put my hand up to Bella's stomach. She lightly took it and guided my hand over her stomach to where the baby was kicking. I didn't feel anything at first, but after a few seconds that felt like forever I felt a soft kick, then another and another. I pulled my hand away after a few minutes.

"Wow." I stated looking at Bella. She still looked as pretty as the day, I met her, but how do you tell your true love to leave her husband and be with another man? Another man that can't give her children or even be intimate with her? You don't.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Thanks for reading and please review! Should I write another chapter in Edward's POV or should I go back to Bella's POV?


	11. Double Bacon Cheeseburger

Bella's POV -

As I stood there with Edward's hand on my stomach, I felt closer to him more then ever even though the baby wasn't his.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." Smiled Edward.

"To bad we won't get to experience it." We turned to look to see who had spoken up and it was Tanya.

"Tanya." Exclaimed Edward taking his hand off my stomach and running over to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I told you from the beginning that I wasn't the same person you met a few years ago. I fell in love."

"I know. I just overacted." She smiled looking over at me. "Besides she is clearly in love with her husband. I don't have anything to worry about. Can I have my ring back?"

"You mean the one that you got stuck in Esme's hardwood floor?" Chuckled Edward taking the large ring out of his pocket. By this time, the rest of the Cullen family had made their way outside and was watching as Edward put the ring back on her left ring finger. When they were done, Emmett started to clap and the rest of the family started clapping after him, but I didn't crack a smile or clap. Stella didn't even care she was walking around the backyard pulling up a few weeds that the gardener had missed.

"Stella, come on we need to be getting home sweetie." I smiled holding my hand out to her. She took and started to walk inside with me.

"Mom do we have to go right now?" Whined Stella as I grabbed my stuff off the entry hall table.

"Yes, sweetie. Now of us got a good night sleep and you're going to need a nap before the day is over." I explained putting Stella's purple rain jacket on and then putting on my brown windbreaker.

"Bella you don't have to go." Said Tanya walking back into the house the rest of the Cullen's following her.

"Yeah, Bella. Please stay." Pleaded Emmett crossing his hands in a pray way.

"Really we need to get home. I'm so tired that I feel like I could hit the floor at any minute and I know Stella is tired. Our sleep routines are all messed up." I explained.

"How are going to get home?" Asked Jasper stepping around Alice.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." I stammered remembering my truck was still at the hospital.

"I'll call a tow truck for you." Said Carlisle going into the kitchen to get the phone book.

"In the mean time take Rose's BMW." Replied Emmett throwing me the keys to Rosalie's fire engine red convertible.

"But what about a car seat?" I asked looking at them. They had forgotten something.

"I think Esme has that covered." Laughed Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking from Alice to Esme.

"I went shopping the other day and picked some things for Stella and the new baby. I was going to wait until the baby shower, but seeing how you need it now." Esme explained walking over to the entry way closet. She pulled out a booster seat. "She might be a little big, but I think it'll do for now."

"Thanks so much you guys." I exclaimed taking the booster seat that Esme pulled out of the box.

"If you have to go I want you to be safe." Laughed Esme kissing Stella on the forehead.

"I called you a tow truck and it will take it the mechanics shop in La Push. I think it's the one that Jake works at." Explained Carlisle walking back in.

"Thanks." I smiled taking Stella's hand and the booster seat in the other. "Say bye, Stella."

"Bye." Exclaimed Stella waving at her new friends. Of course, they all waved back and called bye as we walked out the front door and into rain. Rose's BMW was sitting out in front of the house next to Carlisle's Mercedes. I put Stella in the backseat and hoped in and started her up. She rode a lot smoother then my truck and Stella was asleep before we even left Forks. When I pulled into the driveway, it had stopped raining and it was now misting. I pulled Stella out of the backseat and carried her inside and laid her in bed. Then I went to take a shower. After that, I crawled into bed and the minute my head hit that pillow I was out. When I woke up hours later, the sun was setting and I could hear the laughter of an old man. I crawled out of bed and walked down the hall to find my dad and Billy in the living room playing Candyland with Stella who was still in her pajamas.

"Bells you're up!" Exclaimed Charlie standing up and coming over to give me a big hug.

"Hey dad. Who let you in?" I asked looking at them with my sleepy eyes.

"Billy knew you kept an extra key in the flower pot." Explained Charlie chuckling a little.

"Now we got to find a new hiding spot." I joked.

"We also brought some food over." Charlie pointed to a couple boxes of take out from local restaurants.

"How's Jake?" Asked Billy. "I called up there to see if I could visit and they said he wasn't allowed to have visitors yet."

"Carlisle let me in yesterday. He should be out in a couple weeks. I'll see what I can do about getting you in to see him." I replied walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a double bacon cheeseburger from the La Push diner downtown. It was almost cold so I popped it in the microwave and after a few seconds, I enjoyed myself in a delicious burger and some fries. "Jake's pretty good, I guess."

"That's good." Said Charlie sitting back down on the sofa as I walked over with my burger and sat in the recliner I got Jake for our 2-year anniversary.

"He'll make it through. He always does." Said Billy looking up at me.

"I know he's tough." I smiled taking another bite of my burger. In no time, I was done with my dinner and was stuffed. They were still playing Candyland when the landline phone rang. I picked it up and answered 'Hello'.

"Hey, Bella this is Carlisle." He greeted over the phone.

"Oh, hey Carlisle." I smiled. "What's up?"

"It's about Jake." He stated a knot growing in my chest.

"What about him?" I asked getting more worried. "He's not dead is he?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Oh my god!

* * *

Sorry about the ending I was in a hurry. Hoped you looked it. And sorry about any type-o. Please review and check out my other stories.


	12. No Stress

"Bella, he's not dead." Explained Carlisle.

"Damn it Carlisle don't scare me like that." I exclaimed my dad and Billy looking up at me.

"But, there's no easy way to say this." He stammered over the phone.

"Say what? What's happened?" I asked frantically.

"He's gone." Carlisle uttered.

"What?" I questioned standing up from the chair I was sitting in. "How can he just walk off? Can he even walk?"

"Yes, he can walk. We're reviewing all the cameras right now, but we haven't found anything. No body leaving with him or anything." He continued as I put my hand on my forehead. I was feeling dizzy as I sat back down.

"Well, should I come down there?" I asked as my world continued to spin around me. I think I'm going to be sick.

"No, there's no need for that. You need to rest. You have a lot on your plate anyway." Comforted Carlisle as I stood back up and started to walk to the refrigerator I started to see black spots and then I felt my hand on the phone loosen and hit the floor only seconds before I did. Then, everything went black.

***

The next thing I remember I was waking up in a hospital. Carlisle and Charlie were standing over me.

"Bella, sweetie?" Asked my dad rubbing my shoulder. "Do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital?" I asked closing my eyes again.

"Yes, that's right. You passed out in your kitchen. Your dad and father-in-law brought you to the hospital in Forks." Explained Carlisle looking over me with a clipboard in hand. "Your blood pressure is a little high. We would like to keep you here over night."

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"It's almost 9:30p.m sweetie." Answered Charlie looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Where's Stella?" I asked looking around for her.

"She's at Billy's. They went home about half an hour ago." Replied my dad still looking worried.

"What's wrong with me? All I remember is feeling sick and… Is the baby okay?" I asked frantically touching my stomach.

"Don't worry the baby is fine." Smiled Carlisle. "Tomorrow I'll do your regular check up instead of later in the week. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I replied. "Have you found Jake?"

"Not yet." Replied Carlisle writing something down on his clipboard.

"Would you excuse me please? I need to call Renee." Stated my dad.

"You told her!" I exclaimed. "Jezz. Do you want her passing out too?"

"She would have found at anyway. Might as well have been from me rather then Billy." Snapped my dad.

"No stress." Calmed Carlisle putting his hands up to get us to stop bickering.

"Sorry." Apologized my dad leaving the room.

"Bella, we think that maybe a vampire might have taken Jake." Stated Carlisle putting his clipboard down on the table next to my bed and sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Why would a vampire take Jacob?" I asked looking across to him.

"Maybe to try to get to you. We think it might be someone from the Volturi trying to seek revenge." Explained the doctor looking worried, which was an expression I had only seen a couple time since meeting him.

"Why would they want revenge on me?" I asked confused.

"They would want revenge, because you know what we are. I was surprised that it took them this long to react giving the fact and you and Jake got married over five years ago." Replied Carlisle looking around the room.

"But why take Jake and not me? I'm the one that was supposed to be a vampire by now anyway." I snapped looking out the small window in my room.

"I guess trying to show you a lesson or maybe trap you by coming after Jake first, because they know you would be weak without him and you fainting tonight is proof of that." Replied Carlisle answering my question.

"So, you think that they are coming after me? What about Stella?" I asked rubbing my stomach. "What about the baby?

"I don't think they would want anything to do with Stella or the baby, but they are the Volturi after all." Carlisle remarked putting his hand on top of the one that was on my stomach. "It's such a miracle. Childbirth. Bringing a new life into this world. What an honor that must be."

"Yeah, I guess, but when you're giving birth the only thing you really think about is the pain." I chuckled looking at his hand.

"Have you thought about any names?" Asked Carlisle looking back up at me.

"Not really." I answered as he took his hand off my stomach and stood up.

"Take it easy. No stress." Smiled Carlisle walking towards the door.

"Got it. No stress." I smiled back.

"I think Billy said something about being by in the morning with Stella. We can do the ultrasound then." Remarked Carlisle opening the door.

"Sounds good to me." I replied feeling sleepy again.

"See you in the morning, Mrs. Black." Smiled Carlisle leaving as I fell asleep again. Sometime during the night, I woke up from a horrible nightmare. I was walking in the woods with Jacob and this huge vampire comes out of nowhere and just grabs him and runs off.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to save the ultrasound for the next chapter. I'll update soon. Please review & check out my other stories.


	13. The Moment of Truth

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the curtains in my room and Stella, Billy, and Charlie coming into my room.

"Mommy!" Greeted Stella jumping up on my bed.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun at Grandpa Billy's house last night?" I asked holding her to me.

"Yep." She answered as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We just saw Carlisle in the hall and he said he would be in any minute with the equipment to stuff to do the ultrasound." Explained Charlie wheeling Billy up to the bedside in her wheelchair.

"Oh. What time is it?" I asked looking down at my dad's hand watch.

"It a little after ten." He replied smiling and then Carlisle and a nurse came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Good morning, Bella." He greeted smiling patting me on the knee. "How are feeling this morning?"

"Okay I guess. Have you found Jake?" I asked looking his darkening eyes. He would be going hunting this weekend.

"We have the guys out looking for him and I've warned Alice to keep and eye open." He replied trying to reassure me without dropping to many hints about his real meaning that Alice would be watching for visions and the guys were tracking.

"Okay." I faked smile back at him.

"Well, you ready to find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Asked the nurse setting up the machine.

"You bet. I'm not very patient for these kind of things." I chuckled looking down at my tummy.

"That's good to hear." Smiled the nurse turning and leaving the room.

"Okay Bella this is going to be cold." Warned Carlisle moving the gel around on my stomach with the knob.

"Oh, I know." I commented gritting my teeth as an image appeared on the screen beside the bed.

"You sure you want to know the sex of the baby without Jake baby?" Asked Charlie putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes… I mean I wish he were here, but I know he can take care of himself and is going to be okay." I smiled up at my dad then turning back to the screen.

"There's the head." Pointed Carlisle.

"Do you see it Stella?" I asked as she sat in Billy's lap.

"Yes, momma I see it. That's my baby sister!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we don't know that yet, sweetie." I explained looking at her, but she was to busy looking at the screen.

"We'll know in a moment." Smiled Carlisle moving the knob around my stomach some more. "Ready to find out?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I chuckled watching the screen.

"Okay…" Paused Carlisle, "You are having…a…"

"Oh, just tell us already." Exclaimed Charlie, "I'm getting more gray hairs just waiting."

"Thanks dad." I laughed.

"Well, Stella you were right. In a little over four months you are going to have a beautiful baby sister!" Exclaimed Carlisle with a bright grin. I could feel the tears starting to build in my eyes.

"Thanks, doc." Stated Charlie patting Carlisle on the back.

"Well, it's Jake's and Bella's baby after all. Esme to going to be so excited to have another baby to spoil." Chuckled Carlisle.

"Mommy you all right?" Asked Stella getting back on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie." I smiled tears running down my face.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked looking up at me.

"They're happy tears." I lied. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Jake was supposed to be here hugging and kissing me. For all I know he could be dead right now.

"It's okay." Comforted Billy patting me on the knee. "They will find Jake."

"I know they will. I just don't know if it will be dead or alive." I cried holding Stella closer to me.

"He will be alive and just fine." Stated Carlisle turning off the ultrasound machine.

"How do you know?" I asked looking up into his trusting eyes.

"I just know. Jake is a strong, tough, and smart man. He will be just fine." He comforted patting me on the shoulder. "Charlie brought you some clean clothes and just check out at the front desk with this note," he smiled handing me a piece of paper, "and you can go home, but rest and no stress."

"Thanks." I said sitting up a little and wiping away my tears as Carlisle left with the ultrasound machine.

"Another girl. Can you believe it Bells?" Smiled Charlie kissing me on my head and doing the same to Stella, "I left your clothes out in the car I'll go get them."

"I know. I can't wait to start picking out names, but I should wake for Jake. He would want to be part of this." I smiled as my dad left the room to run back out to the parking lot.

"Yes, he would." Frowned Billy turning his wheelchair and starting towards the door.

"Is something wrong Billy?" I asked looking after him.

"My son is missing. No things aren't okay." He stated turning around to face me.

"Well, it's not my fault he is missing." I defended scratching at my neck.

"Yes, it is." He almost yelled. "It's all your fault that some bloodsucker carried my son off to God only knows where."

"We don't know for sure that the Volturi took Jake…" I smattered looking down at Stella who was looking from me to Billy.

"What makes you sure they didn't take my son?" He demanded crossing his arms.

"If you haven't forgotten Jake is my husband and the father to my children." I yelled, "The Cullen's will find Jake."

"I'll give them 48 hours and if they haven't found him by then I'm going to call in the state police." Remarked Billy turning around and leaving the room.

"They will find him!" I called after him.

"Momma is daddy okay?" Asked Stella looking up at me.

"Yes, sweetie. Daddy is just fine. He will be home soon." I comforted as I waited for Charlie to get back with my clothes. What if Jake wasn't found in 48 hours?

* * *

Hoped you like it! Please review & check out my other stories!


	14. Celebrating

When I got home from the hospital the house just felt to quiet even with Stella and my dad playing in the living room. Nothing felt right. Everything felt different without Jake.

"I'm going home sweetie." Called my dad as he left.

"Okay, see you later." I called not even bothering to say bye to him. Stella came threw to Jake's room and mine and hopped up on the bed.

"Mom." She stated trying to get my attention as I was picking up Jake's dirty clothes in the floor.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked looking up at her.

"Where's dad?" She asked with a sad expression.

"Uh… well sweetie I don't know." I confessed. There was no point in lying to her.

"Where's daddy?" She whined kicking her feet.

"Stella stop throwing a fit!" I almost yelled. "I'm really stressed right now."

"My arm hurts." She continued to whine.

"Fine." I huffed going into the bathroom and getting some children's Tylenol. "Here."

"Thanks." She stated taking the medicine.

"Now go play with your dolls or something. I have a lot of laundry to do." I remarked as I pushed her towards her bedroom.

"When is dad coming home?" She whined again. I was getting really tired of hearing that. I bent down where I was eye to eye with her.

"I don't know sweetie." I faked smiled looking into her brown eyes.

"Why don't you know?" She said almost crying.

"Look Stella dad will be home soon. Carlisle and his family are looking for him and they'll find if again. Okay?" I asked standing back up. I wouldn't be able to do that much longer, that's for sure.

"Okay." She mumbled walking down the hall to her bedroom and slamming her bedroom door. It was as if she was a teenager and not a four year old. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to pull my hair out and scream, but I couldn't. I just sat down on the bed Jake and I sheared. I couldn't believe he was gone again. I was trying to hold back tears but I couldn't. Before I knew it, I was balling and curled up in a ball. Where was he? I needed him! I laid on the bed for maybe an hour before I heard a car pull into the driveway. I wasn't really in the mood for visitors and I sincerely didn't look ready for visitors. I walked threw to the front door to find Tanya standing in the doorway holding a tray of sandwiches.

"I figured you weren't much up to cooking and being pregnant and all you have to eat healthy." She smiled a little as I opened the door wider for her to come into the messy house.

"Sorry about the mess, but things have been a little… hectic." I explained as she walked over to the kitchen and put the tray down.

"Don't worry about it." She chuckled looking down at her feet.

"So, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?" I asked crossing my arms over my mid-section.

"I thought I would be polite and drop off some food for you and Stella before I headed back to Port Angeles. I have work in the morning." She explained.

"Oh. Look, I'm sorry about before with Edward. I don't have feelings for him like that anymore." I stated guiltily.

"I understand. You and Edward have a lot of history together. You were his first love and he was yours. Hey, he even asked you to marry him." She exclaimed smiling a little. Did she really understand?

"So you're okay with me and Edward being friends?" I asked trying not to test her to much. She was a vampire after all.

"I don't really have a say in the matter. At the end of the day Edward will do what he wants, but I do know he wouldn't step out on me." She remarked warning my slightly.

"You don't have to worry about that. I love my husband and would never cheat on him." I exclaimed reassuring her.

"I figured as much." She smirked. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah. Have a safe drive." I commented as she made her way to the door.

"Thanks." She smiled as I closed the door behind him. How weird! I walked over to the kitchen and opened the tray. I had to give her my props she had good tastes. I grabbed a sandwich and laid down on the couch. About 20 minutes later Stella came through.

"When are we having lunch?" She asked looking down at me with my sandwich.

"Tanya brought a tray of sandwiches." I remarked pointing to the kitchen cabinet.

"Okay." She mumbled going over to the kitchen and grabbing a ham sandwich. What was I going to do? What if Jake was died? For all I knew he was or tied up in freaking Italy being tortured. After lunch, I spent the rest of the day pretty much just being lazy. At about 4:30 I got a call from Carlisle.

"Hi, Bella. This is Carlisle." He greeted over the phone.

"Hey, Carlisle." I greeted back. "How is everything going over there?"

"I thought I would just give you an update. Alice is keeping her eyes open for anything about Jake, but he is a werewolf so she can't really see much. Edward's mind reading you know only goes so far. If the Volturi do have him, they would be back in Italy by now. I've made some calls to some friends over there, but you can't exactly just call up the Volturi and ask them if they have kidnapped as werewolves lately."

"Okay." I sighed. "I was talking to Billy today and he said if Jake isn't found in 48 hours he's calling in the sheriff."

"What?" Asked Carlisle in a slight state of shock.

"That's what he said." I replied picking at my fingernails. "It's not like they would consider vampires taking a werewolf."

"Your right there, but that does complicate things a bit." He sighed over the phone.

"Yep. I guess so." I sighed too.

"Don't give up, Bella. He hasn't been missing that long." Comforted Carlisle. "Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"You don't eat? Or have you forgot that?" I chuckled.

"Well, Esme and I would be happy to cook for you and Stella. I'm sure you're not really up for cooking and stuff."

"Oh, Tanya brought I tray of sandwiches by the house." I commented sitting down at that kitchen table.

"She did what?" He stammered.

"She came by the house." I replied looking out the kitchen window to the cloudy afternoon.

"Really? Edward mentioned maybe going over and helping you out. Something about trying to be friendlier." He explained.

"Yeah I was as shocked as you are. Trust me." I chuckled.

"So you'll be over for dinner?" He asked again. "Esme is so excited that you are having another girl."

"Yeah me too. I wish Jake was here to celebrate though." I pouted.

"You can tell him when we find him." He comforted.

"I'll be over for dinner, Carlisle." I replied and after saying out good-byes, I hung up and went to go get ready. I do really wish Jake was here to celebrate and kiss me congratulations.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Hoped you liked it! Please review and check out my other stories!


	15. Leftovers

Stella and I got to the Cullen's house at about 6:00. We could smell the food cooking which was so weird, because in all my time being in the Cullen's house I had never smelt food.

"You're here." Greeted Esme picking up Stella, which sent Stella into giggles.

"Stella bear!" Greeted Emmett kissing her on the head, which made her laugh more as Esme handed her off to Emmett to give me a hug.

"How are you holding up?" Asked Esme squeezing my shoulders, "Edward and Jasper are tracking tonight and Alice is watching the Volturi for anything out of the normal, but she isn't seeing much. That could be a good or bad thing."

"How so?" I asked following Esme into the kitchen where Alice was standing over the stove.

"Well, if I don't see anything that might mean that they have him…" Alice paused to taste something, "or it might mean that nothing is up and there is nothing to be seen or they could be blocking me."

"I see." I sighed as Carlisle walked in the kitchen.

"They have picked his scent up!" Exclaimed Carlisle giving Esme a kiss of the cheek.

"Really?" I replied getting hopeful.

"Yep, just outside of Toronto, Canada." He smiled giving me a quick hug.

"In Toronto? If the Volturi have him why wouldn't they be back in Europe?" I asked curious.

"That could mean that they don't have him or they are just trying to throw us off your track." He explained leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"I guess." I murmured looking down at my hands.

"Don't give up!" Carlisle exclaimed smiling, "Jake would not give up if it were you."

"I know." I whispered. "I just miss him. I worry if he's alright or if he's dead or dieing."

"Don't say stuff like that." Scolded Alice carrying something into the dining room.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I'm going to go find Emmett and Stella."

"Okay." Replied Carlisle walking over to Esme and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. I felt a knot growing in my chest as I fought back tears. I walked into the living room and there was nobody there.

"Stella? Where are you?" I called up the staircase.

"Up here momma." She called giggling.

"Where's up here?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"In here Bella." Called Emmett as I followed his voice into a room that had a pool table, huge flat screen TV, and almost every game system known to man.

"I don't think I've ever seen this room." I chuckled finding Stella watching Emmett play Guitar Hero Aerosmith. "Dinner is almost ready guys."

"Five more minutes please mommy." Begged Stella crossing her hands in a prayer style.

"Yeah Bella five more minutes." Laughed Emmett pausing the game and laying the plastic guitar on the carpet.

"Our dinner is going to get cold." I warned crossing my arms.

"Fine." Mumbled Stella crossing her arms in an angry mode.

"Come on Stella bear we can play more later." Chuckled Emmett picking her up and carrying her downstairs to the dining room. I followed them and took my seat between Stella and Rosalie. I first noticed several dishes on the table. There was enough food for at least twenty people.

"How are we supposed to eat all this?" I chuckled as Rosalie put a spoonful of Mac & Cheese on Stella's plate.

"You're going to take the rest home for leftovers." Stated Esme as Carlisle, and Alice took seats at the dining table.

"You guys are just going to sit there and watch us eat?" I asked my jaw hanging open.

"What else better do we have to do?" Laughed Rose getting some corn for Stella.

"I guess you have a point." I laughed as I started to fill my plate. There was so much food you could only get a little of everything. There was green beans, fried chicken, shrimp, tacos, burgers, and mashed potatoes. After about a half hour of eating, I was stuffed and so was Stella.

"That was so good you guys." I complimented putting my napkin on the table.

"Esme did most of the cooking." Stated Alice folding her hands on the table.

"And Alice helped." Smiled Esme looking around the room.

"What do you say Stella?" I asked her wanting her to say thank you, but before she said anything, she let out a loud burp. "Stella!"

"Sorry, excuse me." She smiled a little covering her mouth. "Thank you for the dinner."

"Good." I stated turning back to Esme and Carlisle. "Have you heard anything from Jasper or Edward?" "Not yet." Answered Carlisle taking Esme's hand.

"Okay." I mumbled looking down at my empty plate. "Thanks again for dinner."

"No problem." Smiled Esme squeezing Carlisle's hand. "It was fun getting to cook, but I don't know how you do it everyday."

"Well, when I cook I'm usually cooking for three not twenty." I laughed standing up taking Stella's dirty plates and mine.

"Don't be silly. Let me get those." Remarked Rose standing up taking the plates from my hand and taking them into the kitchen.

"Would you like some dessert?" Asked Esme standing up from the table.

"Not me. I'm stuffed." I replied looking over at Stella who was having trouble staying awake. "What about you Stella?"

"Ice cream." She mumbled looking up a little.

"Okay. What flavor? We have like six different flavors." Asked Carlisle standing up from the table next to Esme.

"Her favorite is cookies & cream." I stated looking from Stella to Esme.

"I think we have that." Smiled Carlisle going into the kitchen with Esme. He was back with her ice cream in about a minute.

"Thanks." Replied a sleepy Stella as she started ate her ice cream.

"After you finish your ice cream we'll go home." I stated kissing Stella on the head.

"But you said…" Whined Emmett but he was cut off by Rose punching him in the arm.

"She's sleepy." Stated Rosalie leaving the room and going up stairs with Emmett following behind. It was about 7:15 and I was tired too. Stella finished her ice cream and Carlisle carried her out to the car I was boring.

"Thanks again." I smiled putting the bowls of leftovers in the passenger seat next to me.

"You're welcome and I'll call you the next time I hear from the guys." He said giving me a kiss and the cheek and blowing a kiss to Stella in the back seat who could barely keep her eyes open.

"We'll see you guys soon." I replied getting into the car. "My truck should be finished soon and Rose can have her BMW back."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled closing the car door for me. As I drove off, I started to think that maybe the guys would find Jake. They would have to or Billy was going to call up his buddies at the police station.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I was being lazy. Please review & check out my other stories!


	16. I Don't Remember

After I gave Stella a bath and put her to bed. I cleaned up the kitchen and then went to bed myself, but I couldn't get sleep. The bed was to empty. I just laid there for about an hour thinking about all the moments Jake and I had shared. Our wedding in the fall, Stella's birth the next summer, and now being pregnant for a second time. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be here and it was all my fault. If I had, left everything alone years ago and just went out with Mike Newton then my life would be safe. My life would be boring. I tossed and turned for another hour before I fell asleep, but it wasn't a sound one. I kept having a nightmare about the time I met the Volturi and how they fed on all those innocent people. I woke sometime before sunrise and got ready like normal. Stella was asleep when there was a soft knock at the door. I opened it and to my surprise, Edward was standing on my porch.

"Edward." I smiled opening the door for him to come in.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted walking inside. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess." I mumbled giving him a quick hug as I closed the door.

"We'll find him." He comforted me as we sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I thought you and Jasper were out looking for him." I remarked turning to look at him.

"We were, but we had a little legal trouble in Canada." He replied smiling my favorite smile.

"Legal trouble?" I asked searching for answers.

"Well, apparently Canadian's like you to drive the speed limit, stop at stop lights, and not trespass on private property." He joked chuckling a little.

"Do you really blame them? Wait a minute you've never had legal problems in Forks have you? Why in Canada?" I laughed. Same old Edward as always.

"Bella, I can't run at the speed of light and neither can Jasper. It's easier to travel by car in the city, but people drive so slow and they stop at yellow lights. Come on when was the last time you actually slowed down at the yellow light? In my world yellow means go faster." He stated laughing to himself.

"Guess you have a point." I remarked rocking back and forth to calm myself.

"You okay?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, just a little stressed is all." I smiled sitting back on the sofa. It was 9:30 in the morning and I was surprised Stella was still asleep.

"He is okay and will be home soon." He replied trying to calm me.

"I know. I sincerely hope so. Billy is threatening to call the cops if he isn't found soon." I stated looking up at the ceiling as I became calmer.

"Yeah, I know. Carlisle told me." He sighed as I heard footsteps coming up the hall.

"Mommy?" I heard from behind us as Edward and I turned to find a Stella in the hall in her pajamas.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled as she walked around to me. I lifted her in my lap.

"Where's daddy?" She whined looking sad.

"We're going to find him sweetie." Smiled Edward running finger across her cheek.

"I miss daddy." She cried hugging me.

"I know I do too." I comforted her rubbing her back and kissing her on the head. "Why don't I make you something to eat?" Offered Edward smiling a little at Stella.

"That's okay." I stated standing up sitting Stella on the sofa.

"Really, I insist." He remarked walking past me into the kitchen.

"You don't have to really." I stated looking over at him.

"It's not problem. I love to cook. When you don't sleep you get a lot of time to watch The Food Network." He joked opening the refrigerator.

"Okay. If you need any help just ask." I smile sitting down next to Stella on the sofa. After about ten minutes, we smell bacon, waffles, eggs, and coffee.

"Ready." Called Edward after about 25 minutes of cooking. As we walked over Edward was setting the table and filling the glass with orange juice faster then any human could.

"Thank you so much Edward." I complimented as we sat down.

"Your very welcome." He smiled sitting down across from me where Jake normally sat. "Dig in."

"Yummy." Smiled Stella stuffing her face with scrambled egg.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie." I smiled at her as I put a waffle on my plate. Edward just sat there watching me eat for about ten minutes when we heard the front door knob twist. Edward was the first to stand up from the table.

"Edward." I warned as he walked towards the door.

"It's okay." He said standing in front of me.

"Who's there?" Edward called out guarding me with his body and Stella standing behind me.

"Bella!" We heard from outside.

"Jake?" I called back. The voice sounded just like his.

"Yes it's me." He called back. I ran past Edward with Stella on my heels, unlocked the door, and opened the front door. There he stood panting and scarred from his burns.

"Jacob!" I screamed running into his arms.

"Oww!" He moaned as I let go of him to soon.

"Are you okay?" I asked holding his face in my hands.

"I think so." He smiled a little.

"Call Carlisle." I ordered Edward as he grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table. I helped Jake into the house and into his chair as Edward talked on his phone.

"Daddy." Smiled Stella hopping up on the arm of his chair.

"Hey cutie. Did you miss me?" Jake smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes. Very much." Grinned Stella hugging him softly.

"Carlisle is on his way over Bella." Stated Edward standing in the kitchen.

"Jake, what happened to you?" I asked Jake leaning down to his eye level.

"I don't…" He paused to look around the room.

"Jake?" I asked looking into his dark eyes.

"I don't…" He paused again looking at me. "I don't remember."

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review and check out my other stories. Thanks!


	17. Memories

"He disappears for a couple days and doesn't remember anything?" I asked Edward and Carlisle outside Jake's room and mine.

"It seems that way." Shrugged Carlisle as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "He's sleeping now and should heal just fine. Besides his burns, he should just fine. You can go see him anytime."

"But how can he not remember anything?" Stated Edward looking from me to Carlisle. "Last time I checked the Volturi can't wipe your memory."

"I know. I know." Repeated Carlisle rubbing his forehead. "Maybe he has experienced such trauma that his brain stopped processing memories or his mind might have just shut down."

"Trauma? Like what?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"It could be physical, mental, or emotional trauma. Usually when the mind stops processing or accepting memories it's because that person has given up, wants to die, or has just experienced something that had a damaging effect on their psyche."

"What do we do?" I asked looking up at Carlisle.

"Therapy is always good along with just giving the person the space they need or being there for them when they need you." Smiled Carlisle with a hopeless look on his face.

"Jake will never be the same will he?" I mumbled to myself.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Apologized Edward patting me on the shoulder.

"Yes, it is truly a horrible thing has happened here. I need to get going." Frowned Carlisle. "Here is prescription note, and call me if anything happens."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled taking the piece of paper from him as he turned to leave.

"Oh, I wouldn't let Stella get to close. Not right now." He remarked opening the front door.

"Why?" I asked a little confused.

"We don't know what his mental state is right now. We don't what him to react in a way that might scare Stella." Explained Carlisle. "I'll be back in the afternoon to check up on him."

"Thanks." I replied as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Asked Edward looking down at me. "I could take Stella for a little while. Tanya would really like to have a little time with her."

"I guess that's okay." I murmured looking at the closed bedroom door in front of me.

"Everything is going to be okay." Comforted Edward kissing me on my head. "Go talk to him."

"I don't know if I can." I mumbled looking back to the door.

"I know you can." He smiled opening the door for me. I slowly walked into the room. I heard the door close behind me. I started to get nervous as I walked over to my side of the bed. I quietly sat down on the bed. He was asleep, but it wasn't a sound one. I knew that because he always snored and he wasn't snoring at all. I just sat there for a couple minutes watching him. After a couple minutes, he stirred and his eyes slowly opened.

"Bella?" He moaned sitting up a little. I could see the scars from his burns that were almost healed and some fresh scratches.

"I'm right here." I comforted moving some hair out of his face.

"Bella." He sighed as I inched closer to him. "What happened? How long have a been gone?"

"About two days." I replied as he took my hand in his.

"I should have got you an engagement ring." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked looking down at out hands. "I didn't need an engagement ring and I don't need one now."

"I know, but I still should have got you one even if the diamond wouldn't have been in bigger then half a carat." He smiled a little looking up at me. "Bella what happened to me?"

"Uh… you got lost in the forest fire and you were burned badly then you went missing." I explained wondering him I should be telling him all of this now.

"The last thing I remember is you visiting me in the hospital and then I was on our front porch knocking on the front door." He stated looking at the window in the bedroom.

"It's okay." I smiled rubbing his back. As he pulled me closer, I could feel his warmth. I had missed him so much. "I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too." He smiled looking back to me. As he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, I softly brushed my lips against his.

"Jacob." I mumbled touching my nose to his.

"Yes?" He asked putting his right hand around the side of my neck.

"I found out the sex of the baby." I answered looking up a little to see the look on his face.

"Really?" He asked getting serious.

"Yes. We're having a… girl." I stammered as I pulled my face back to see his.

"A girl? That's… great." He smiled a little.

"I know you wanted a boy, but we can always try again." I smiled rubbing my hands over his face.

"I wish I had been there." He stated looking away from me.

"I'm sorry, but you know how impatient I get." I smiled a little pulling his face back to mine.

"I guess." He paused for a second. "I just wish I had been there."

"She's a healthy baby girl." I chuckled kissing him on the cheek.

"That's good." He frowned not looking me in the eye.

"Lighten up." I smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Just sleepy." He yawned.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone." I smiled getting up off the bed.

"Bella, I love you." He smiled kissing me on the cheek.

"Love you too." I smiled leaving the room. He was back again, but for how long?

* * *

Jake is back, but is he back to stay? To find out read chapter 19 of Another Life coming soon! Please review & check out my other stories!


	18. Believe

I silently closed the bedroom door behind me and walked down the hall to the living room. I flounced down on that sofa sighing aloud. I just couldn't handle this! I was having a baby, taking care of Stella and chasing after my husband at every turn. I just sat there for a few minutes when the first tear ran down my cheek and after that, I couldn't stop crying. I cried for what felt like forever, but it was only about thirty minutes. After I was done with my meltdown, I slowly walked back up the hall to the closed bedroom door and pressed my ear to the door. All I could hear was Jake's snoring. He was sleeping soundly so I wouldn't wake him up. I walked back to the kitchen and cleaned up the rest of the uneaten breakfast Edward had made and I called Billy to tell him that Jake was home.

"Is he okay?" Billy exclaimed over the phone after I told him that Jake was home.

"I guess so. He's really quiet and kinda sad." I replied picking at my fingernails as I sat at the breakfast table.

"I'll be right over to see him." He remarked coughing a little.

"Well, he's asleep right now and I don't want to bother him." I commented looking out the window in the living room. It wasn't raining, but the sky was full of clouds.

"I don't care. I need to see my son." He demanded hanging up the phone on me.

"Great." I huffed slamming the phone down on the table.

"Something wrong Bella?" I heard as I lifted my head to find Jake standing in the opening to the hallway.

"Oh, it's nothing. Your dad is on his way over." I smiled standing up and walking over to him. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." He smiled a little taking my hand and putting his other on my stomach. "I'm going to take a shower before Billy gets here."

"That sounds good." I mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Everything is going to be okay." Jake whispered in my ear pulling me into a hug.

"I know." I murmured in his chest as he hugged me to him.

"Good. I'm never going anywhere. I promise." He smiled letting go of me and kissing me on the head before turning and going back the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later Billy was at our front door demanding to see Jacob.

"Where is he?" He questioned wheeling into the house. "Where's my boy?"

"I'm right here." Chuckled Jake standing up from his recliner.

"Good to see you boy!" Exclaimed Billy giving Jake a bug hug.

"Good to see you too dad!" Jake laughed sitting back down.

"So, I hear your having a girl." Said Billy becoming serious as I sat down on the sofa. "I trust Bella here has told you?"

"Yes I told him." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Yep dad a healthy baby girl… again." He smiled a little and frowning towards the end. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy it's a girl I just wanted a boy."

"I know." I smiled a little even though I felt like crap on the inside. "But like I said we can always try again."

"This house only has three bedrooms, Bella." Remarked Billy looking over at me with a disapproving look.

"The girls could share rooms." I suggest shrugging my shoulders.

"If the next child is a boy." Commented Billy his eyes scanning my body.

"What is your problem?" I demanded looking at Billy with a critical eye.

"Bella." Jake stated looking over at me.

"What? All he has done since he got here is blame me for the baby not being a boy, tell us not to have any more kids, and you should have heard him at the hospital. 'I'm going to call the sheriff if Jake isn't found in 48 hours.'" I snapped not looking over at Jake.

"Well, Bella can you blame him? His only son was missing for the second time in the last week." Said Jake sticking up for his dad.

"The Cullen's had it under control." I stated looking over at Jake with a very ticked look on my face.

"If they had it under control why didn't they find Jake?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I guess they were to busy making breakfast for my wife." Remarked Jacob looking over at me.

"What?" Asked Billy clearly confused and mad.

"Edward was here when I found my way home." Explained Jacob looking back at Billy.

"He was making me breakfast. He was just being thoughtful. That was it." I stated looking down at my hands.

"Then where is Stella?" Asked Billy looking around.

"Yeah, Bella. Where is Stella?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Edward took her with him. Him and Tanya are watching her. Carlisle wasn't sure how Jake would react to her." I answered them both.

"You left my granddaughter with a bunch of leeches!" Yelled Billy raising his hands.

"Oh my god!" I screamed standing up from the sofa. "I thought we had handled this! Edward and the Cullen's are good people."

"They aren't people they are a bunch blood suckers!" Billy exclaimed looking over at Jake who was just watching us.

"Jake back me up here." I remarked looking over at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, but my dad has a point. I think that is would be best if we stayed clear of the Cullen's for a little while. Not forever, just a couple of months." Jake stated calmly standing up next to his father.

"I can't believe this!" I screamed turning and walking towards the hall way but Jake beat me there.

"Bella please." Jake begged holding my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying to pull my arms out of his grasp. "I wish I had married Edward!" I screamed so loud and Jake finally let go of my wrist just dropping his hands to his sides as I ran down the hall to my bedroom and slamming the door behind me. I locked it as I slid down to the floor as I started to cry. I can't believe that I just said that, but more important did I mean what I said?

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Hoped you liked it! Please review & check out my other stories! Thanks :)


	19. Chapter 20

**ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ): I will be taking a break from posting on FanFiction. I don't know how long this break will be it could be two weeks or two months. A very close friend of mine just passed away. Please understand this was very unexpected. He was a very good person and I know he is in a better place. Thank you for reading. I'm very sorry, but I just don't feel like writing right now. **


	20. Chapter 21

**ANNOUNCEMENT 2 (PLEASE READ):**** Thank you for being so understanding about the situation these past couple of weeks. I hope to start updating my stories soon. So... keep your eyes open and to make up for my absence I'll have a new story for you coming in the next week or two. I thought I would just give you a brief summary of the story for now. **(8-26-09)

**Summary for my new story **_**Our **__**Fallen Angel**_**: In memory of a great son, brother, grandson, nephew, cousin, and friend. He lived an awesome life, died a tragic death, and most of important I will never forget him. On August 11, 2009 my life changed forever. Based on a true story and told in the 1st person. This story gives you a look into my life as a writer, daughter, sister, friend, and what has been going on the past couple of weeks. WARNING: This story may have some subject matter that may offend some so don't read it if you don't like it. Rest In Peace Our Fallen Angel.**


	21. New Story is a Go!

Well, I wrote the first chapter of my new story _Our Fallen Angel_. I really hope you like it. Please read and review. And don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. Thanks! You can find it on my profile page or it's under Misc. - Misc. Books.


	22. Back to Normal

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with school and stuff that I haven't really had the time to sit down and write for a long period of time. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Come on Bella!" Called Jake hitting on the bedroom door. I knew good and well that he could knock it down with out a second thought. "Please Bella! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to stay away from the Cullen's."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to speak to him. I didn't want to look at him.

"Bella please. I'm begging." He pleaded clapping his hands together.

"No!" I yelled falling to the floor in front of the bed as tears ran down my face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He begged banging on the door. I thought he was really going to break it down.

"Go to hell!" I screamed. I know I was acting really immature, but I had been threw a lot lately and Jake was telling me, not asking me, to stay away from people that were like family to me. For a few seconds I didn't hear anything then I heard Jake's footsteps going down the hall and into the living room. I sighed wiping my face. I placed my hands on my stomach. "I don't care that you're a girl. I love you just the way you are."

I started to think about names. Did I want something starting with an S so that it would match Stella? Like Sarah or Samantha? Or did I want something completely out there? I thought after a few minutes… Alexandria. Yeah, I liked that. I probably should have let Jake help, but he picked out Stella's name. He liked it because it rhymed with Bella. Come on it was over four years ago and we had barely been married a year. It was my turn to pick out the name. I sat in the floor rubbing my belly for almost an hour before I came out of our room. I slowly walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Bella." He breathed walking towards me from the small kitchen area. "I'm so sorry. I don't care if the baby is a girl as long as she's healthy."

"I forgive you, but I guess I did freak out a little." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"A little?" He chuckled rubbing his nose in my neck.

"Hey! Give me a break I've been threw a lot lately. With you disappearing and being pregnant I've about reached my limit." I explained pulling back for a minute.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I really don't remember anything." He frowned with a worried look on his face.

"I know." I repeated him. "As long as you're safe and here in our home I don't care that you don't remember anything."

"Well, I wish I could remember at least one thing from what happened to me." He sighed looking down at my tummy. "You've gotten so big!"

"You were gone what? Three days?" I asked smiling. "I didn't get that big in three days."

"Whatever you say." He chuckled patting me on my shoulder.

"Guess what?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" He smiled kissing me on the forehead.

"I picked out a name for the baby!" I explained a wide smile across my face.

"Without me?" He asked clearly a little upset.

"You picked out Stella's name." I stated looking up at him as he pulled his arms from around my waist.

"Yeah, but at least you were in the room when I did it." He exclaimed angrily.

"You haven't even heard the name that I picked out." I mumbled as he opened the refrigerator.

"Fine. What is it? And please don't tell me it's going to be something boring like Mary or Ashley. Don't get me wrong those are great names, but I want a strong name for my child." He explained becoming boastful.

"Hey… I want her to have a strong name too. That's why I picked the name…drum roll please… Alexandria." I almost yelled I was so excited.

"Alexandria…" Paused Jake raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah. It's the female version of Alexander." I explained still smiling, but I wasn't sure if he really liked the name I had picked.

"I don't know Bella it's kinda a mouth full don't you think?" He asked turning to look at me as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"She could go by Alex if that's what you would like." I suggested as he sat down next to me.

"I was really kinda hoping for a name that started with an S so that it would match Stella's or maybe even a Bella junior." He joked chuckling to himself.

"Very funny. Well, if you don't like Alexandria what would you like to name her?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I don't know…Let me think for a minute." He replied tapping his chin. "Selena, Sapphire, Skylar, Sawyer, or Savanna."

"Sapphire…" I mumbled to myself rolling over his suggesting in my head.

"Or…Serena, Sasha, or Shakira." He suggested more.

"Shakira?" I chuckled thinking about the names he and rambled off.

"It just came to me." He smiled looking across at me.

"I like Skylar and Sawyer, but they don't really stick out to me." I explained thinking about the other names he had said.

"Okay then those are out." He stated laying his hands on the table.

"I do like Savanna, but I don't think I want to name our baby that." I remarked still thinking hard about the baby names. "I like Sasha. Yeah Sasha. That sounds great. Do you like it?"

"I love it." He exclaimed kissing me on the check before he stood up.

"Good then Sasha it is." I sighed as he helped me up from the seat and then picked me up like it was nothing. "Jake put me down."

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here." He laughed caring me to our bedroom. It seemed like everything was getting back to some form of normalcy. It was about time.

* * *

Hoped you liked the new chapter. I'd like to update another chapter soon, but like I said I'm super busy right now. Thanks for reading and please review!


	23. Perfection

October 25, 2009 - One day before Bella's due day

Things had fallen back into their daily routine. Jake and the Cullen's were getting along really well, but the price we paid for that was Billy had almost entirely cut himself out of our lives. At first, this had upset Jake, but after a week or two, he had come to terms that he couldn't make everybody happy.

Esme and the girls had thrown me a huge baby shower. I now had everything I would ever need for the baby. Edward's gift to me was painting the spare bedroom for the baby and Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett actually bought me a new SUV. Jake insisted it was too nice, but we needed a new vehicle. It was a Chevy Traverse LTZ and it was wonderful. We decided to paint the room yellow just incase we decided to have more kids. We didn't know where we would put them. The house wasn't even 2000 sq. feet and it only had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. If we had more Stella would have to share her room with her new sister and Stella was used to being our little princess, but no matter what I would love both of my girls no matter what. If Stella turned out to be a werewolf and Sasha, didn't I wouldn't care?

"Can you believe it?" Smiled Jake lying down next to me on our bed. "It's almost here."

"Yeah… I just can't wait to get her out of me. Don't get me wrong I love being able to bring a new life into this world, but gaining 30 pounds I can do without." I chuckled rubbing my huge belly.

"You look so sexy when you're pregnant." Laughed Jake rolling over onto his side where he was facing me.

"Well, I sure as hell don't feel sexy." I replied rolling my eyes. Jake was excited for the baby to come, but also kinda crabby, because we hadn't done it in almost six weeks. I just didn't feel sexy or really like doing anything. I just laid around the house. Cleaning when I felt like it or getting the room ready for when the baby got here.

"Shhh… the baby can hear you." Insisted Jake putting his index finger over his mouth.

"I'm sure she can." I stated rolling my eyes. "Now help me up."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled walking around the bed and helping me up.

"Thank you." I smiled kissing him lightly on the lips, but he dropped his arms to my side and held me there deepening the kiss. "Jake." I giggled pulling away softly after a few seconds.

"You know what they say?" He asked grinning like a total dork, but he was my dork.

"What do they say?" I said leaning forward a little.

He lowered his mouth down to my ear and whispered. "Having sex can induce labor."

"Jacob!" I shrieked pushing him away and walking around him and into the bathroom.

"Hey I had to try!" He explained following me. "We're all alone. Stella is with Esme and your dad offered to keep her if the Cullen's got tired of her until after Sasha is born."

"Honestly isn't there anything else you can think about?" I asked crossing my arms on top of my stomach.

"We haven't done it in almost two months!" He exclaimed walking over to me and kissing my neck.

"No! Try six weeks. You've waited this long you can wait until I pop girl out." I laughed pushing him back and walking out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"But once the baby is born we won't have time to do that." He whined pulling on my elbow until I was facing him.

"This conversation is over!" I almost yelled, but I wasn't in the mood for this.

"But Bella…" He whined more.

"No! Over!" I exclaimed again and then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two yogurt cups and a spoon from the drawer and stomped down the hall to our room slamming the door behind me.

"Sorry." He called after me as I sat down on the bed and began to eat my yogurt. After that, I took a nap and by then it was almost 5:00 pm. As I turned over, I found myself face to face with Jake who was just staring at me.

"Oh my gosh Jake! Are you trying to scare the baby out of me?" I chuckled holding my hand to my heart.

"Sorry." He smiled sweetly. "I was just watching you sleep."

"Okay." I mumbled rolling my eyes. When I was with Edward, I knew he liked to watch me sleep, but usually with Jake, he was the one sleeping and I was the one watching, because he was snoring so loud I couldn't sleep.

"That was weird wasn't it?" He asked with a sting of sadness in his eyes.

"No sweetheart." I chuckled running my right hand over his cheek.

"I'm sorry about before." He sighed kissing my hand.

"It's okay." I smiled lightly as he kissed my hand and my wrist and all the way up my arms until he got to my mouth. Kissing it so softly I wasn't sure if it was real, but it was. We kissed for a few minutes of what felt like perfection. After that, he helped me up off the bed and as I was standing there with his hand on my stomach and my hand on his cheek I felt a shock of pain go threw my body as I cried out falling to the ground at Jake's feet. I looked at the floor as Jake gasped and kneeled down to see what was wrong and I saw blood pooling around me as my world started to go black.

"Bella!" I heard Jake screamed as I fell unconscious in his arms.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Hoped you liked it and check out my new story _Our Fallen Angel_ and read the summary for my new _Twilight _story coming soon on my profile. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	24. First

Jake's POV:

"I'm right here Bella." I almost screamed as the nurses and Carlisle rushed her down the hall.

"Mr. Black we need you to stay here." Stated one of the nurses pushing me out of the room they had just rushed Bella in.

"But I need to be with my wife." I demanded becoming a little upset.

"I'll come and get you when we know more." She replied leaving me in the hall. I couldn't sit in the waiting room so I just paced the hallway in front of her room. What if she died? I couldn't go on without my Bella! What if something happened to the baby? Bella and I had been through so much together, what if this was the end. No! I couldn't think like that. I had to be positive. After about fifteen minutes, a few nurses came out the room and walked past me. After a few more minutes, Carlisle came out of the room.

"So…" I paused looking at him as he walked up to me. "Are they okay?"

"You have a healthy baby girl Jacob." He smiled, but I could tell something was wrong.

"What about Bella?" I asked frowning.

"Jake… she's lost a lot of blood. There were some complications." He explained putting his hands in pockets.

"I think I already knew that doc." I stated probably rudely.

"Well, Jake… right now she is very weak. We did several transfusions." He explained more. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Bella is stable and I have no doubt that she won't make a full recovery."

"Okay." I breathed loudly. "When can she come home?"

"I'd like to keep her here until Tuesday or Wednesday." He suggested. "Just to keep an eye on her. Now would you like to see your new daughter?"

"Absolutely." I smiled and followed Carlisle down the hall to the nursery.

"There she is." Pointed Carlisle putting his index finger on the glass pointing a little baby with a head full of black curls. "She's nineteen inches long, six pounds and eight ounces."

"She's so beautiful." I whispered to myself.

"She has some mild jaundice, but we'll put her under the lights and that will take care of it." He explained as I just looked at my new daughter. Everything just felt so different the second time around. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I smiled as he packed me on my back and walked down that hall. After a few minutes of looking at Sasha, I walked back to Bella's room and sat down next to her bed.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled holding her hand.

"Jake." She groaned holding my hand.

"Shhh. It's okay. Sasha is just fine." I explained smiling as she laid there.

"You know what?" She smiled a little.

"What?" I asked back smiling a little too.

"I hate you." She chuckled still not opening her eyes.

"Is that so?" I laughed rubbing my forehead with my free hand.

"You bet your butt I am." She chuckled finally opening her eyes.

"Well, I love you." I smiled kissing her on her forehead.

"How is Sasha?" She asked searching for an answer in my eyes.

"Don't worry she is perfect." I smiled even bigger. I was just happy that all of my girls were okay. "I better call Edward and your dad and tell me what happened."

"Okay." She smiled closing her eyes as I stood up and walked outside into the cool late afternoon air. After calling everyone, except my dad, I went back inside and sat with Bella until the Cullen's showed up and Charlie.

"Hi." I smiled shaking Edward and Tanya's hand.

"Congratulations." Smiled Tanya standing next to Edward holding his hand.

"Yes, I'm very happy for the both of you." Stated, but didn't really seem true. He was probably thinking the baby should have been his. Well, to bad blood sucker. Crap! I forgot he could read minds! My bad. "Yes." Stated Edward walking into Bella's room.

"Hi." Bella's face lit up as Edward walked in leaving Tanya in the hall.

"Two girls. What will you do with yourself?" Laughed Tanya looking up at me.

"I have no idea." I chuckled running my head over my hair.

"Just wait until they become teenagers." She smiled walking past me into Bella's hospital room.

"Yep." I sighed following her into Bella's room.

"We're going to bring the baby in." Declared Carlisle wheeling Sasha in her bed into the room. "Who wants to hold her first?"

"The mother." Smiled Edward as Rosalie and Alice came in after Carlisle.

"Do you think she is up to that? She's tired." I replied looking over at Edward and then to Bella.

"Stick a sock in it Jake." She chuckled holding her arms out for the new baby. I noticed the Cullen's smiling a little about Bella's comment.

We had been in such a hurry that I didn't grab the camera, but thankfully Alice did and she was taking pictures left and right. After Bella held her for a few minutes, she handed her over to me. She was so beautiful and perfect. In the next hour, Sasha was passed around the room for everybody to hold.

"I'll make copies." Smiled Alice, she, and Rosalie left. Jasper hadn't come, I was kinda glad he hadn't either. He was used to Stella, but Sasha was different. Stella was the last to hold Sasha. I put Stella in the chair next to Bella's bed and handed her the new baby. After holding her for a few minutes, she passed her little sister back to Bella. It was the cutest thing, because right before I had Sasha back to Bella Stella kissed Sasha on the forehead. My life couldn't get any better.

The Cullen's left around seven and Charlie came over after he got off work.

"Hey." He smiled giving me a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." I joked as we walked into the room. Bella was fast asleep and so was the baby so Charlie just his new granddaughter for a little while and left around 8:30. I fell asleep next to Bella in the chair. Around 12:30 in the morning, though the baby woke up and needed to be fed. After she was fed, burped, and clean all three of us went back to sleep. I woke around seven in the morning. Bella was still asleep, but I looked over at Sasha hospital crib and she wasn't there.

"Carlisle!" I called down the hall both ways.

"What is it?" He rushed from a room two doors down.

"Where's Sasha?" I asked panicking. She was a newborn baby isn't wasn't like she could just run off.

"I thought she stayed the night with you and Bella." He answered looking at me curiously.

"She did, but she's not in her bed." I explained leading Carlisle into the room and over to the bed. "Where is my daughter?"

* * *

Please check out my new story, _Our Fallen Angel _and read the summary for my new Twilight story, _360 Degrees_. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	25. The Happening

"How can this happen?" Jacob roared backing up from the bed and facing Carlisle.

"I don't know…" Mumbled Carlisle in shock.

"I have to get some air!" Jake screamed storming out of the room. I knew he would faze the moment he was out of anyone's sight. He had become so good at holding back and controlling his temper, but this had set him over the edge. I was just to the point that my mind wasn't comprehending what was going on. My newborn daughter had been taken from me. Right from under my nose!

"Alice, Emmett, and Edward are on their ways." Stated Carlisle putting his iPhone back into his pocket. "Alice is watching, but she hasn't been around Sasha long and since she is half wolf. Even if she doesn't have his gene it will still be hard to see her."

"It has to be the Volturi!" Boomed Emmett as some of the Cullens rushed into the hospital room.

"We don't know that." Argued Carlisle trying to calm Emmett.

"Come on, Carlisle, who else would it be?" Asked Edward turning towards me. "I was thinking…remember when we were in Italy and we made an agreement with the Volturi to turn you?"

"Yeah…" I paused as my mind slowly processed what Edward was saying.

"It's been well over six maybe seven years! To them that isn't long, but to a human like you… they know that is penalty of time to turn you." Explained Edward sitting down in a chair in the corner. "I can't believe we simply just forgot about this!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it! We've had a lot on our minds these last few years. Adjusting to all of us being split up. You and Tanya becoming a couple and now being engaged. Plus our friendship with the werewolves has only provoked them into pushing along what you agreed to years ago." Replied Carlisle pacing the room.

"So, this entire time it was the Volturi?" I asked stunned that I hadn't thought seriously about the possibly that it was them behind everything. "They took Jake? Set the fire in the forest?"

"We are so stupid!" Yelled Emmett throwing his hands up in the air.

"What do we do?" I asked sitting up as Emmett now paced the room with Carlisle.

"We go to Italy!" Planned Emmett slapping his fist to his other hand.

"What if they kill her?" I screamed tears running down my face.

"Shhh." Calmed Carlisle as him and Edward sit down at the end of my bed.

"They won't kill her." Smiled Edward patting me on the leg.

"He's right." Stated Alice patting me on the shoulder.

"If they kill her then there is no reason for us to come to Italy." Explained Carlisle standing up. "I'll make plans for you, Edward, and me to take the next flight out."

"Count me in too." Jake included walking into the room. Edward and Carlisle looked back and forth between each other.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Commented Edward standing up and walking over to Jake.

"Sweetie… just think about it. A werewolf with a bunch of century old vampires is not the brightest idea." I smiled as he walked past Edward and took my hand.

"I don't care. I'm going with you. I want to save our baby." He smiled looking around at the rest of us.

"Jacob… I know you just want to help, but Bella coming is dangerous enough. Bringing a werewolf with us will only set them off more." Carlisle tried to explain.

"If this was your daughter wouldn't you do everything in your power to see that she made it home safe?" Questioned Jake looking down at me.

"I would and you would be doing that too if you just stay here and wait to hear from us." Smiled Carlisle patting him on the shoulder.

"You know what?" Yelled Jacob letting go of my hand. "Go to Italy! Save our baby, but don't expect me and Stella to be here when you get back!"

"Jacob!" I screamed in shock starting to get out of bed.

"No! I'm tired of you always taking sides with the Cullen's on everything! About Stella, about cars, and now about Sasha! I'm supposed to be your husband! You're supposed to stand by me!" Explained Jacob backing up to the doorway.

"Jake…please. I'm doing this for your own good." I tried to defend my actions.

"No! Just admit it! You're still in love with him!" He yelled more pointing at Edward. "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you!"

"Now you're just being silly! I chose you!" I almost yelled crossing to him and putting my hand on his chest.

"Just leave!" He roared grabbing my hand and twisting it backwards.

"Jacob!" I screamed in pain.

"Jake let go of her hand!" Yelled Emmett jumping up and pushing Jake away from me, but he was holding on to tight.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I cried as Edward reached across, grabbed Jake's hand, and twisted it until Jake let go of my hand.

"Bella." Strained Jake groaning as Edward twisted his hand more.

"You dear ever lay a hand on Bella again…" Started Edward looking back at me. "I will personally make sure that you never get to see your newborn child again."

"You can't do that." Chuckled Jacob looking at Edward.

"You want to find out?" Dared Edward through gritted teeth.

"Edward. Stop it!" Screamed Alice pulling on his shoulders.

"Edward." Calmed Carlisle pulling Edward's hand away and Jake fell to the flour.

"I'll drive you home so you can pack and I better not see you anywhere near us!" Charged Edward stepping over Jake and looking at my hand.

"It's okay." I pulled my hand away.

"I'll get you come clothes." Smiled Alice as Jake stumbled out of the room and down the hall and Alice headed the opposite direction. I can't believe that maybe Jake and mine's marriage might be over just, because I wouldn't let Jake come to Italy to save our daughter.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope to update my other stories soon! Please read my ideas for other stories I'm thinking about writing on my profile and either message me with your opionion or review a story of mine with your thoughts to tell me which ones you like the best. This would help me decide which one I want to write. Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. We All Know

"Carlisle are you sure it's okay for Bella to go to Italy. She did just a baby like 24 hours ago." Questioned Rosalie as I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Alice had brought. Of course, it was something I would never pick out for myself. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pale pink ruffled shirt. She must have been so excited to pick out my clothes that she forgot I had just had a baby.

"Normally I wouldn't advice it… Well, actually I would say no, but who am I to get between a mother and her newborn child." Chuckled Carlisle packing some medical stuff in his leather bag. I didn't really see how that was anything to laugh about, but whatever.

"Alice did you some how forget that I just gave birth to a baby?" I asked crossing my arms. I felt so awkward in Alice's Victoria Beckham $400 skinny jeans. "Did you grab some more clothes?

"Whatever you look great and yes I packed a full bag with everything you'll need." Smiled Alice leaning against the hospital bed.

"Here." Stated Edward tossing a fancy looking cell phone at me.

"This looks really expensive." I commented turning it over.

"I just added it onto the plan. It was like $25." Smiled Edward handing Carlisle plane tickets.

"First class?" Checked Carlisle looking over the tickets.

"That's the only way I'll fly." Smiled Edward. He seemed to be in a good mood, which was strange considering the situation. "We all ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so." Stated Carlisle looking around the room. "Bella we'll take your car."

"Okay." I shrugged walking out the door behind them and into the parking lot.

"Do you think Jake will be okay?" Asked Carlisle as I slid into the passenger seat and Carlisle into the driver's seat. Edward slid into the bad.

"It's hard to tell. Ever since the kidnapping a few months ago he's been really distant. We get along, but he's just not himself." I explained as Carlisle drove to the airport.

"Well, I'm sure not knowing what happened to him is driving him insane." Chuckled Edward looking out the window. Then an awkward silence fell over us until we were on the plane. I sat next to Edward with Carlisle in front of us.

"How are we going to get Sasha back?" I whispered to Edward leaning closer to his.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe we can offer them something in exchange." Suggested Edward looking out the window.

"Like what?" I asked a little confused. "What would we have that the Volturi would want?"

"You never know." Smiled Edward tapping his head.

"No!" I stated clearly drawing attention to us.

"Bella if we have to I will offer myself." He explained seriously looking me in the eye.

"Edward that is the worst idea I've ever heard. Have you lost your mind?" I questioned leaning forward.

"No. They just want it." He chuckled looking back out the window.

"Edward promise me you won't offer yourself." I ordered turning him towards me.

"Why?" He frowned looking at me.

"Because of Tanya. She loves you and she needs you." I replied crossing my arms.

"Whatever." He laughed turning away from me.

"What are you talking about? I can tell by the way she looks at you." I smiled turning back to me again.

"What about the way I look at her?" He questioned rubbing his chin.

"You care about her." I muttered looking down at me feet.

"My point exactly. She loves me, but I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual." He said with a sad tone.

"Then why are you marrying her Edward?" I asked a little surprised at how much he was just settling with Tanya.

"At first I thought that getting engaged would make me love her, but that seems to have only added stress on our already roller coaster relationship." He stated crossing his hands and laying them in his lap.

"Already?" I asked becoming more surprised by the minute. "I thought you two were happy for the most part."

"Well, like the saying goes you never goes on behind closed doors." He said rolling his dark yellow eyes.

"Then why stay with her?" I asked curiously.

"It's convenient." He replied simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, your going to live forever why not try to find love, not just convenience." I advised getting comfortable in my seat. I was kinda sleeping and I knew it would be a long flight so why not get a nap in? If I could even sleep. My newborn daughter was with a group of violent royal vampires! I slept for the rest of the flight. We landed in Europe around 8:30 that night.

"I'll go see Aro first and see what he has to say about everything." Explained Carlisle. "Ya'll go check into a hotel and text me the name and room number okay?"

"Yes, sir." Agreed Edward taking my hand and leading outside into the cool night air and into a taxi.

"How many times have you been to Europe?" I asked looking across at him.

"About half a dozen or so." He replied not looking at me. We didn't speak again until we got to a hotel. "Do you want a room by yourself?"

"No! I don't want to be alone." I stated almost in shock.

"Okay." He smiled as we walked inside. Edward had only packed one bag like me. So, he carried our bags inside and got us two rooms. One for Carlisle and one for me and him. After we got upstairs, I changed into the pajamas Alice packed which weren't as bad and I thought they would be. They were blue silk Capri pants and a cotton blue tank top. I crawled into bed and Edward pulled out his MacBook and sat down on the sofa in the room. I just laid in bed for a few minutes.

"You still awake?" He asked as I rolled over to face him.

"No… I'm dead to the world." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Bella… I'm sorry." He sighed looking down at the computer in his lap.

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"For letting you choose." He answered simply.

"Letting me choose what?" I smiled still not sure what he was talking about.

"Between me and Jacob." He clarified.

"You just did the Edward thing. Letting people choose for themselves. Not forcing yourself on other people. Not forcing yourself on me." I explained sitting up in bed. The room was completely dark except from the glowing light from Edward's laptop.

"Yeah look where it got us. Your child has been kidnapped, your husband is probably going to divorce you, and I'm going to have to marry Tanya." He rambled rubbing his forehead.

"You don't have to marry anyone." I simply stated.

"Well, at least if we had stayed together I wouldn't have to worry about the Volturi carrying off our child, because I can't have children." He laughed even though I didn't think it was that funny. "That was the upside to you picking Jake I saw."

"I may have said I wanted to be a vampire, but part of me was kinda afraid of what I would be like… Part of me was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore if I wasn't an eating, breathing, warm blooded human." I explained covering my face with my hands.

"Don't cover your face." He smiled speed walking and sitting on the bed pulling my hands away from my face. "I would love you not matter what."

"Well, I'm just a silly human. If I've learned anything in the time I've known about vampires it's that like humans vampires often turn on that ones that they care about most." I stated biting my lip. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I guess you're right. That's why it's best that I'm with Tanya." He sighed holding my hand. "No matter how old you get I would have always loved you. I will always love you even now."

"And you know I'll love til the day I die." I smiled looking up into his eyes.

"Do I?" He asked his face becoming blank and sad. I slowly lifted my head and kissed him softly on the lips. "Bella…"

"What?" I asked pulling away from him.

"You're married and I'm engaged to be married." Edward stated the obvious.

"Well, I know you don't love Tanya and we all saw what Jake did to me." I replied getting closer to his face. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me." But I didn't get a reply instead he softly kissed me and didn't pull away this time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! Please review & check out my character oufit links on my profile. Thanks!


	27. Confrontation?

"Bella we can't do this!" He shouted standing up and starting to pace the room. "I mean you're married to Jacob and I'm going to marry Tanya."

"You're right. You're so right." I agreed nodding my head up and down. "What was I thinking? I love my husband. Sure, we have some issues, but what normal married couple doesn't have a few bumps in the road. Of course most normal people haven't dated a vampire and married a werewolf, but we can make it work."

"You're rambling." He chuckled sitting down. "I can't believe we did that. If Tanya found out she would loose it and well Jake… would probably try to kill me."

"Hey! Be nice!" I pointed at him laughing.

"Okay.. It's agreed we don't say anything about this to Jake or Tanya or anyone for that matter." He agreed shaking his head.

"Agreed." I smiled still sitting up in bed.

"Now go to sleep." He ordered turning back to his computer.

"I can't after all the excitement." I giggled laying down.

"Yeah…excitement." He chuckled as I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a soft light streaming into the hotel room. There was silence. I didn't hear anything. No Edward. No one. I slowly stood and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and as I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in another outfit Alice had packed. It wasn't much better then yesterday's: A peacock blue/green summer dress and purple sandals

"Good morning." Smiled Carlisle looking up from Edward's laptop.

"Where's Edward?" I asked running my hand through my tangled hair.

"He went to get you some breakfast." He smiled looking up at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhh… I'm okay I guess." I stuttered sitting down on the bed. "Just a little over whelmed I guess."

"Don't worry everything will be okay." He assured me turning to face me. "I've already been in contact with Aro and he is playing… dumb, for lack of better phrasing."

"So he denying that he took Sasha?" I asked crossing my arms. Reality hitting me. I knew she had been taken, but the chances of them draining her were slim since she half werewolf.

"Not so much. I think they are trying to lure us in." He explained crossing his hands on his knees.

"Well, do we fall for the bate or try to reach an agreement outside of their surroundings?" I asked not sure on how we would even go about rescuing Sasha from a group of evil, red-eyed life suckers!

"I think it's a little late for the second option." He frowned looking out the window. "We have to go and knock on their door."

"So were just going to walk in and ask 'Did you take Bella's newborn baby?'" I asked sarcastically.

"I think we do it a little more sidle." He chuckled turning back around to the laptop.

"Like what?" I asked standing and walking over to the window.

"We can wait for them to come to us. We've in town for a little while now so if they don't know we're here they will soon. Or we can go to them, but that could seem like were asking for trouble." He explained looking at the computer screen in front of him.

"Weren't they asking for trouble when they kidnapped Sasha?" I argued starting to get upset.

"Don't worry, Isabella. Everything will work out." He said in a calming tone that only pissed me off more.

"How can you be so calm? My newborn child was kidnapped my a group of bloodthirsty vampires! Of course. You never had any children so you wouldn't understand!" I yelled not even thinking about what I had said. I could see the look of shock and pain on his face. "Oh, Carlisle. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I'm just upset. I'm so sorry."

"It's… okay." He stated, but I could still see the pain in his light yellow eyes.

"I can't believe I said that. Of course you've had children." I smiled putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Esme wanted so badly to have a child. Just one." He mumbled zoning out.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle." I said sighing slowly. "This must me so painful for you. Just a reminder of what can never be."

"Esme and I have been very lucky. We've been blessed with five beautiful children. They may not have been our biological children, but sharing blood doesn't make you a parent. Loving and taking care of that child makes you a parent." He solemnly stated sitting back in the chair.

"You're right." I agreed smiling softly.

"I brought bagels!" We heard as Edward burst through the hotel room door.

"Thank God! I'm starving!" I smiled grabbing one and the Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Good to hear." Edward smiled setting the rest of the food on the coffee table beside the TV as I drank the coffee and split my bagel in half and spread some butter on each half. I ate slowly as Carlisle typed on the keypad and Edward flipped through the TV channels. When I was also done Edward's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked clearly not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Excuse me?" He asked holding the phone out and putting it on speaker.

"You really made it to easy Mrs. Black and Mr. Cullen. We're vampires. You have seriously underestimated our skills." The voice boomed through the iPhone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Carlisle playing cool.

"Now Mr. Cullen. Carlisle. Can I call you that?" The voice chuckled a little.

"That's fine." Replied Carlisle leaning forward.

"Carlisle, let me make my point. Either you bring that warm-blooded wolf girl to the Volturi or they will kill everyone you love. Starting with your beautiful new baby." The voice commanded.

"Not going to happen." Stated Edward looking at the phone like he was going to shoot laser beams out of his eyes and fry the phone.

"If you feel that way then when the sun is at the most high today I will personally slay that baby." Threatened the voice. "Oh and Mrs. Black, I'm sure you're listening tell your husband we say…hello."

* * *

Please review and check out some of the new stories I'm writing coming soon.


End file.
